Off the Edge
by trainwreck17
Summary: Things start to get complicated between Freddie and Sam when they confuse love hate and lust. Right and wrong. They both have terrible secrets and a complicated situation. Can they save eachother from themselfs? Or will they drive eachother off the edge?
1. Obnoxious Demon and A new kinda Tension

_**I don't own icarly or anything else blah blah blah**_

_**Warning: Rated T for a reason!!!**_

**Freddie's pov**

"SAM!" I run into the groovy smoothie sweaty, panting, and out of breath.

I've been chasing that loud, selfish, lying, hotheaded, obnoxious, horrible excuse for a "girl"… DEMON! for miles. Although I do have to give her credit, she is really fast! When I run into the Groovy Smoothie I see Sam and Carly sitting at the "usual" table. God! The blonde haired freak of nature didn't look tired at all. She looked like she could have just come out of a beauty pageant, not like she just sprinted miles in the unusually blazing Seattle heat. Im not saying she is pretty or anything it's just that, she didn't even break a sweat. The second she saw me from across the she gave me the evilest smile of accomplishment.

I walked up to the table with my "Im so pissed off at Sam" look written all over my face. Not unusual. When Carly turned around she looked at me with a partly shocked and partly discusted look.

"Oh my God! Freddie what happened? You look…awful!"

"Why don't you ask that thing! What happened!" I pointed at the devil herself.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Sam! What did you do?!?"

"Oh relax! I knew they wouldn't do anything to you if they caught you. If they caught me I would have went to jail…again. And they would have been much easier on you if you didn't run!" She gave me a sly smile.

Carly's mouth dropped "Jail!? Caught you?! Who is "they"?! Sam!!!! Freddie?"

I ignored her. "That's still no excuse to tell the cops…Whatever you did was my fault and then take off running!!...wait! what did you do?"

Her smile disappeared and she looked down at her smoothie "It wasn't that big of a deal, me and some buds were just hanging out in Ms. Briggs backyard. We started doing some skating tricks in her drained pool. I wiped out and my skateboard flew and broke her window. Thats when she got home and called the cops because she probably thought we were breaking in. that's all."

"What do you mean that's all? That's not good Sam!" Carly said in her mother voice. Sam just stared at her smoothie.

I had a feeling that wasn't the whole story. But there is no use in questioning Sam, or yelling at her and especially trying to get even. It's probably best to just forget it. I sat in the chair between Carly and Sam totally exhausted. I took a sip of Sam's smoothie as she gave me the death stare. And I knew that was probably my only act of revenge, and it was pretty pathetic yet, if you knew Sam you would know that if you take any kind of food or drink away from her it's like a death wish.

"Get your own Smoothie dweeb!" She smacked me in the back of the head.

"OWWW!"

Carly rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I got to go, I promised Wendy I would study with her. Please, please don't kill each other, think of icarly ok? Sam?"

"Fine I won't kill the dweeb for icarly's sake!" She smiled.

"Good! See ya later."

"Bye"

After Carly left Sam started laughing and just stared at me.

"What?"

"You are still sweating like crazy. You are really out of shape" She moved her chair closer until her leg was an inch away from mine. She took a napkin and started wiping the sweat from my forehead. This was normal for Sam. She had no respect for anyone's personal space. But it was still weird…her being that close. She put the napkin down and looked at my stomach."Ya know you really need to work out more" She poked my belly and looked surprised. I smiled. I have been working out. She scooted back over and didn't say anything.

She concentrated on her smoothie while I couldn't help but concentrate on her. Sam has really grown up over the past couple years. Not really mentally and definitely not maturity but… physically. I stared at her long legs only covered with tight jean short shorts. Her legs were crossed with her calves covered with long black boots. My eyes started to wander up her body, at her tight purple tank top that showed her cleavage and part of her black bra. God! Were does she get her cloths baby gap? Can they be any tighter? Wow Sam is… pretty Hott… What? No! Oh God! Stop it Freddie! God no!! I can't believe I'm even thinking of Sam in that way at all! I looked away as fast as I could. She makes my life miserably and I hate her! Ok I don't hate her. She is my friend, i guess. But I still shouldn't have these thoughts about my friend.

"Fredweird? Freddie! Freddie!! Snap out of it! Whats your deal?"

"What? Oh… nothing I'm fine uhh I got to go. I um have an AV club meeting."

"Its Saturday! God! You have went to a new level of dorkyness."

I'm too out of it to say a clever comeback "Whatever, ill see ya later."

"yea yea!See ya nub."

**Sam's Pov**

"Alex, are you sure about this?" I normally love messin with Ms Briggs but I think this is a little too far.

"Sam it'll be fine. First of all we have done worse things than this, and it's not like it's your first time breaking into a teacher's house. And second of all this was your idea, and you really need the cash. Unless you wanna end up danceing on top of guys for money, you really don't have a chose."

Even though I hated him for saying that out loud he was right. Puckett girls don't have the best reputation. Besides its evil Ms. Briggs, why did I even hesitate? And I have done worse! This is no big deal. I guess what's really bothering me is I promised Carly I wouldn't do stuff like this anymore. But I don't want to have to ask her for money help again. Sometimes I don't know how she puts up with all my crap. She is a way better friend then me.

"Ok Sam and jake, you two go around front and pick the lock and Ill-"Alex said, the same time I just smashed the window open.

"SAM?!?! Why the hell did you do that? You coulda just picked the lock"

"Relax! If we are robbing this Hag clean, then she won't be worried about a broken window you nub, and it saves us time." I climbed through the window and Jake and Alex followed.

"Nice Short shorts, you shoulda just worn your underwear, its probably the same size."

"Shut up, Jake, you perv!"

"What? Its not a bad thing you got a nice ass."

"If you value your life at all, you will shut the hell up and stop staring at my ass, you perverted freak."

Wow, I'm running out of threats and insults fast. Jake and Alex are the most annoying people on earth, even more then Benson. They aren't Dweebs, they are just dumb assholes. We have nothing in common except that we all need cash and we aren't afraid to break the rules. They don't go to my school but I told them Briggs was dumb, rich, ugly and mean, so they were in. I met them at a group "juvenile delinquent" treatment center I was forced to go to every week. I guess we were the only ones that didn't "see the light". But I think we were just the only ones who didn't "believe the bullshit".

"Ok Alex you hit the bedroom, Jake can check the living room and I'll check the kitchen."

"What kind of cash are you gonna find in the kitchen?"

"Ya never know, She could hide it in the cookie jar...."

They both looked at me stupidly. "And…..Ham is really expensive, I might as well get some free meat while were here right?"

"Whatever, just get as much as you guys can and you know the rules if we are caught right?"

Jake and I looked at each other and spoke at the same time "Every man for yourselves, then we meet up at the pier if you're not caught or dead." It's a weird friendship, but it works.

"Right. Ok people lets ransack this place!"

We hit Briggs place good! We took everything worth taking (including her meat) and broke everything else. Most People might think it's dumb to do this in the middle of the day on a Saturday but it's actually the best time. No one expects it. I guess I thought to soon because that's when we heard the sirens. I through everything into my backpack and ran as fast as I could down the street into the unusual 100 degree weather. And of all people! I run into Benson!

"Sam?"

I didn't have time to answer before the cops pulled up next to us. So I did the only thing I could think of. I tackled Freddie to the floor.

"I caught him! I saw the whole thing! This is the kid! Im the one that called you."

It took the dork a while to finally understand what's happening. "What?? No whatever she's talking about she's lying! She did it! What did you do?"

The cop got out of the car. "Samantha Puckett, nice to see you again." He joked. Crap he knew me! "Now if you'll please get off the boy and cooperate, this will go by much more swoothly." Freddie's face relaxed knowing he was off the hook. I slowly got up checking the officer's uniform, he didn't have a taser on him but he did have a gun. Would he really shoot me? I guess I had to take my chances.

The cop then eyed Freddie. "You I don't recognize, Is this your first hit and run?"

"What?!?!? No I didn't do anything she just ran into me!"

"Don't try and lie your way out, the caller said she saw a boy and a girl." The cop continued to talk about who knows what as Freddie and I had hands are over are head. Freddie gave me a pissed off look. The look would have been intimidating if I didn't know it was Freddie.

I tilted my head toward the backyard behind us, the only thing blocking it off was a small gate even Freddie would have been able to jump if he had the guts. He knew exactly what I was about to do. He shook his head and mouthed something like "No don't do it". I gave him a sly smile and ran like hell. I jumped over the fence and ran through the yard over another fence. I could hear the cop screaming and the sirens turn back on but knowing the cop, he was too lazy to chase me. He let me go more times than this. After about five houses I looked back surprised to see Freddie running a couple of yards behind me. Wow. The kid finally grew some balls. He was pretty fast too, but not as fast as me. I got out my phone and texted Carly to meet me at the Groovy Smoothie. I could really use one cause its so damn hot outside. Its probably like four miles away. No way am I running there. I thought about waiting for Freddie but he is just going to complain about what I did so I texted him to meet us at the groovy Smoothie and I took the bus. Let's see if the straight A, honor roll dweeb is smart enough to figure out that I stopped running.

Freddie finally showed up at the Groovy Smoothie 20 minutes late sweaty and out of breath. I just laughed. He ran all the way here haha…Dumbass. When Carly left, things got awkward. It's usually not awkward between us. I guess its my fault, I got way too close to him. And when I touched his stomach he had awesome abs! I took another look at him. He really has been working out. Wow. He really doesn't look half bad. And his wardrobe is much better. Ugh! This is too weird. I looked down pretending to be interested in my smoothie. When I looked back up the dork looked like he was freaking out and said he had to leave for some AV club meeting. God what a freak! But I was kind of glad the awkwardness was gone. When I left the Groovy Smoothie I got a text from Alex telling me to meet him at the pier if I was ok. Jake got caught. Thank god!

_**Ok, so that was my first chapter! Should I continue? I have lots more ideas of where I can go from here. Sorry it was such a long chapter but I didn't know how else to start off. Basically what I was trying to do was show how Sam has been getting into a lot more trouble then usual and she is getting better at it. And I also wanted to show how Sam and Freddie are starting to really "notice each other". They both have really "grown up" and they both have secrets. Carly hasn't changed much, still small, cute, and out of trouble, I might use her pov a couple times. The next chapter will be more about Freddie. Please review honestly! Ideas are welcome and needed!!! I don't get my feelings hurt easily and I want a good story. Thanks for readin**__**g and stay updated if you think I should continue.**_


	2. Physical Changes and a Dorks dark secret

**I Don't own anything, that sounds pretty bad but its true, i have nothing. =(**

**Chapter 2**

**Freddie's pov**

"UHGG! Where is she?!? We have3 minutes till we go live!!" Carly is pacing up and down, all over the icarly set, freaking out. Sam is late…again.

"Carly, relax. She's always late, no surprise there. I'm sure she'll be here any second." I lied

"She hasn't shown up for a rehearsal all week, so I tell her to come 20 minutes early to practice, and look! 3 minutes left and were is Sam? Who the heck knows?!I have barely talked to her in like a month unless school related. I call her, I text her. Of course she doesn't answer! Why should she? Imonly her best friend!" You know Carly is really mad when she starts talking to herself. She was pretty much squeaking now, she was so mad. I don't even know what to say. Sam is unreliable, and unpredictable, so I can't promise everything will work out like I want to. Carly is usually one of the most calm, organized, always prepared people I know but withSam as her best friend, one of these days she is really going to crack. I hate that Sam does this to her. I don't even know how they are friends. Actually when I think about it, there are only two reasons anyone of us can hang with each other, the icarly show, and the fact that we don't know anything else about each other, well not anything important. I use to think I was close with Carly before I found out that we only talk about stuff happening at school or icarly. Sam and Carly don't know what else I do. And I'm glad because I don't think they would like me very much if they knew.

The door flew open and a wet, panting, messy blond came sprinting in. She was soaking wet from her dripping wet, long hair to her soaked converse shoes. She looked like she fell in the ocean and got into a fight with a shark. I tried, I really tried not to look but her white, wet tank top stuck to her skin, showing her hot pink bra and her flat stomach. Damn! My eyes couldn't move away so I just stood there and stared like an idiot, forgetting the show, forgetting carly, forgetting that the person I was drooling over has a lifetime goal of making my life miserable. Wait… Her life time goal is to make my life miserable! I hate her, she hates me! Snap out of it Freddie! You like Carly! No! No! No! I am getting over that too! No Carly and Definitely no Sam! God I got to get a girlfriend! My guy hormones are really going to get me in trouble!

Carly was still in too much of a shock that she was soaking wet to even realize what she was wearing. "Sam!! What the…were have you…why are….." when she finally calmed down she got her words right. "Do I even want to know?"

She finally looked up, still breathing hard and gave Carly a guilty smile. "No…probably not."

Carly rolled her eyes "Ok whatever! Just get over here we are on in like 3 minutes… SAM!?!"

"What?"

"You can't go on looking like that!" she looked down at sam's revealing clothes.

Sam looked at Carly, then down at her revealing wet tank top and her riped short shorts, and then at me. I was all of a sudden really interested in my computer keys. I could feel my face burning, I tried to keep from blushing, but it didn't work, hopefully she didn't see that.

**Sam's Pov**

Oh shit! I didn't even realize what I was wearing, it's not like I really had time to think about it sprinting here. I blushed and quickly looked over at Freddie but he wasn't paying attention, or at least he was pretending not to, and I was glad he was. Thank God she at least didn't ask why I look like this. Let's just say it involved a ham sandwich, a giant rat, and a major bathroom malfunction in a millionaire's house. It was another one of Alex's money schemes that was an epic fail! It's hard with only two people, no matter how much I hated Jake. We use to have a thing together for like a week before we realized how much we hated each other. He still has the nerve to make his move on me. Anyway I don't think I look that bad, it's just a pink bra. If it was telling ghost stories I bet Carly wouldn't be freaking out. Or if she was wearing it, it would be ok.

"Well I don't have time to change now. So whatever, it's just a bra! Half the people in the world wear them and the most of the other half have seen them. And for the ones who haven't…" I smiled. "I don't think they would mind." I joked. I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't going to laugh. "Joking! But I mean come on Carls, we have a bra that tells ghosts stories, and you wore your bikini on icarly before! I don't know why this is such a big deal" I looked at her with a smug look on my face.

"It's not your bra its…what's in it." I couldn't help smiling at Carly's embarrassed face. She was so sweet and innocent.

"What do you mean?"

"You know! Your…'friends'"

I laughed "My 'Friends'??"

I can't believe she just said that, but I'll play along. I could see Freddie's head pop up in the corner of my eye, he had a terrified look on his face, he knows where this is going… girl talk.

"Well your friends were in their...houses when you wore your swim suit." Carly's face slowly turned less red when she realized I was going to play along with her "Friends" conversation instead of talking like I normally do.

"Yea but my 'friends' are different then your 'friends'. Your friends are popping out of there 'houses'. They need a bigger house it's too crowed. I think they should move."

"Carly! My boobs are already like a 36 C." Carly rolled her eyes.

"OH GOD! Sam, so you guys really have to talk about this now?!??"

"Oh Sorry Freddork, are you feeling uncomfortable talking about stuff you'll never see?"

He opened his mouth to say something but Carly put her hand up to stop him. "Freddie, it's not even worth it, let's just do the show ok?" he closed his mouth. Ha what a pussy! Of course he does what his precious Carly tells him. The creepy thing is, she is like his second mom and he still crushes on her. Weird. Freddie rolled his eyes and started taking off his sweatshirt. What is the nub doing now?

He threw the sweatshirt at me. "Hurry up and put that on, icarly starts in 30 seconds"

**Freddie's pov**

I need to somehow get icarly to end early. I can't be late again tonight. The guys are gonna kill me.

"Sam, do you even know what to do?" Carly was still in panic mood even after Sam had the sweatshirt on.

"I'll figure it out." She smiled. They ran in front of the camera.

"In 5. 4. 3. 2…"

"Hey people of earth and other planets that have Internet, I'm Sam"

"And I'm Carly, So if you hadn't guessed yet…"

"This is icarly"

"If you're wondering why I'm soaking wet and wearing a guy's sweatshirt…stop wondering!"

They finished up the most random show ever done on icarly. It was unrehearsed and probably one of the funniest shows we have ever done. I couldn't end it early because we were getting so many viewers and even though I have somewhere to be, icarly is way more important.

"Great show guys"

"Thanks" Carly said. Sam didn't answer as usual.

"So you guys want to go over to the Groovy Smoothie?"

Sam started to walk away. "Sorry Carls, I got to go. My mom's making me join an anger management help group." She rolled her eyes "I don't know why, I haven't hit anybody in like a month."

Yea right. I tried to hold in my laugh but I guess I didn't do a very good job. "Shut up Fredwina!" Shit punched me in my arm and walked out the door.

"OW! I didn't say anything!"

Carly smiled and rolled her eyes. "Are you coming Freddie?" She gave me the most innocent look. A look that I normally would have done anything for. The Groovy Smoothie, just me and Carly, no obnoxious blonds. But I had other things I needed to do tonight.

"Sorry I can't go either I…uh…I.I have… to do this… mother and son thing…its stupid."

"Ok…she you at school, I guess." Wow, she bought that. She looked surprised I turned her down, but she still bought it. Good thing Sam wasn't still in here. She is the best liar at Ridgeway and she would have seen right through my pathetic excuse for a lie. I walked out the door before I said anything else, or change my mind.

* * *

"Yo Freddie! Over here!" I walked into the over 21 dance club, for the third time this week, easily. I am a pro at making fake IDs. I saw Matt and Danny waving me over from our usual meeting table. You can't miss Matt's bright blonde hair spiking up on his head from a mile away. You would have never realized Danny was there with his dark hair and dark cloths, but he was so obnoxious and loud, by the end of the night, everyone will know him.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Your late again Benson."

Danny didn't seem to notice me sit because he was chatting up some red head in a short mini skirt.

"Sorry, I had icarly tonight."

"Of course you did… Why do you do that dumb web show anyway?" Neither of them has ever seen icarly once but they assume it's pointless.

I heard a slapping sound next to me followed by long heels stomping away. I looked over at Danny who was rubbing his cheek

"What I say??" I laughed. It looks like the red head didn't speak in Danny's language.

"Oh…hey Fred'o." Now he notices me.

"Hi Danny. Ok so what's the emergency?"

"It's not really an emergency, we just have to talk about our…business."

Danny got up. "I'm going to get us some beer." He walked over to the bar and sat next to a girl who looked like she just finished a playboy cover shoot.

"Yea, I don't think he's coming back… ok so what about our… business?"

I don't like to say anything about what we do out loud because I wish I didn't do it, but it's a little late for that. My father didn't really give me much of a choice. When he showed up at my doorstop after not seeing him for 8 years, the last thing I was expected was for him to tell to join the family business and then die. I never really understood why my mom divorced him until last year. He seemed like the perfect dad and husband. They never fought; he was always there for us. Then when he came back I finally figured out how he got all of his money. He was an assassin and infamous gambler. He worked with a group of men who did whatever they could to get cash. Kill, steel, sell whatever. No emotions, no attachments. My choice was to join them, or have me and my family and friends, dead. I pretend that it doesn't bother me but it usually does. Even though the people I kill usually deserve it. The worst part about all of it is… I'm good at it. School and icarly during the day, gambling and killing at night. All this… before my 17th birthday. There are 30 people in are agency but we go off in smaller groups when we get a job. Ours was the best. Matt was in the same situation as me. He took after his father. Danny was a volunteer. We had another guy, Paul, but he was killed.

"Ok, we have another job to do, but its not going to be easy, and it's not like any of the other jobs we've done."

"Ok, who is it?"

"That's part of the problem, we don't have a name yet. All we got is that she goes to your school and a lot of people want her dead, so there is a high price for her head."

"She?!?" we've never killed a girl before.

"Yea, she must of done a lot of damage too, look at how many people want her dead." He showed me the list.

"And she goes to Ridgeway?"

"yup."

"How do we not have a name if so many people want her gone?"

"Well it isn't really an official job yet, it's more of a warning to you that you might have a dangerous chick at your school. Just keep a look out, We should be getting the job soon. Danny is going to enroll at Ridgeway starting Monday to help because she might have friends that are a threat. Since he doesn't go to his own school ever anyway."

"Ok. Ugh! I just hate mixing work with school."

"Yea that does suck. But we do have another job in the mean time to get your mind off of it."

"Yea, killing people definitely does clear my mind." I joked.

"He isn't worth much, but here is his information." He handed me a piece of paper with the name: A.L.E.X F.U.E.N.T.E.S written at the top.

"Thanks, but we'll have to talk about this tomorrow. I have to go back to Carly's to install some cables."

I didn't notice Danny there until he sat back at our table, no beers of course. "Carly as in icarly?"

"Yea."

"Ok, then imgoing with you, i want to meet this chick who always makes you late."

"First of all, its not Carly that makes me late, its the show. And second, NO! No way you are going with! Its not gonna happen!"

"Relax! i won't say anything about what we do. I just want to meet her. Your always at her house, don't you think your assassin best friend should meet your school best friend? Besides this place bores me. There are no cool girls here tonight."

"Ugh! Fine! But you don't say anything! Not a thing!"

"Yea, yea! i know. I won't. lets go, see ya Matt."

"later."

* * *

We got to Carly's house and i was about to knock before i heard loud music blasting through the door. It was probably spencer. They won't be able to here me knock so i just opened the unlocked door and let me and Danny in.

When we walked in we saw Carly in her pajamas, sitting on her couch with a pissed-off look on her face. She turned around and stared at me.

"Fine! Just let yourself in. make yourself at home." she shouted over the music and then turned back around to glare at nothing.

"Sorry, but I heard the loud music and assumed you wouldn't hear me knock. Why are you blasting this music anyway?" It didn't seem like Carly's type of music. she was into pop and this was hard core rock. Oh god!

"Is Sam here?"

"Yea and apparently she is sleeping over, and apparently she can't sleep without the music blasting, and apparently I am saying apparently way too much." She was still glaring at nothing.

"Were is she anyway?" I walked over to the radio and turned the music off.

" I have no idea. She eats all my food, blasts the music and i don't even know were she is!" She turned back around to face me and then she sees Danny.

"Oh sorry, Carly this is Danny, Danny this is Carly." I rolled my eyes still pissed that he is even here. He Put his flirting face on and walked over to Carly.

"Nice to meet you." Carly was speechless. She just stared at him goo goo eyed, like he was some god! She sat there smiling like a idiot.

"uhh.."

The front door slammed open and Sam walked in with her pajamas on and a giant ham on a plate. That snapped Carly out of her trance. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Sam?!? Where were you?"

"I was still hungry and you had no meat! Hey Fredweird." She looked at Carly, then at me, then at Danny who was stareing at Sam with his mouth open. "What? Are we having a party?"

"NO! You came over and announced you were sleeping over and then you were gone, you can't just leave without saying anything and come back when ever you want." She dramatically threw her hands up in the air.

Sam laughed. "Sorry mom." Carly rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch. She turned on the tv and started watching Girly cow. Sam walked over to the kitchen and started eating her giant ham.

"Ok, im going upstairs to install some cables, ill be back in a sec." Danny followed me upstairs.

When i finished installing the cables, I started messing around with my computer.

"Wow, she was so hot!" ugh! of course i knew this was coming...

"Yea well get in line. Half the boys at Ridgeway think Carly's hot."

"I wasn't talking about Carly, she is ok, average, i was talking about the blond in the short shorts with the ham."

"Sam?!?!?"

"Yea, she is hot!"

"Don't tell her that, she would kill you." he laughed

"You know for a fact that i have killed more people then her. I'm sure i can take the 5'4" blond." i smiled to myself. He has no idea what she is capable of.

"Danny, as your friend, im gonna give you some advice. Don't get involved with Sam."

"hmmmm that sounds like a challenge." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on lets go"

He followed me back downstairs and went straight for the kitchen to talk it up with Sam. I sat next to Carly trying to pay attention to the tv but i couldn't keep my eyes from glancing over to the kitchen every now of then.

He was flirting with her and it looks like she was flirting back! she was sitting on top of the counter with the ham in her lap and he was standing in front of her with his hands on each side of her, trapping her on the counter. She punched him at least 20 times for probably crossing the line, but she was still smiling the whole time and he never gave up.I couldn't figure out what they were saying, but it must have been pretty funny for them to be smiling the whole time. She wasn't shy with him like most girls are. She looked totally comfortable with him, like she has known him her whole life. I hated not knowing what they were saying. Not that i am jealous because im not! Its just that with both of there evil minds together they could be planning world domination right now. And what if he lets something slip about me? Sam would be the first one to tell the whole school. im really wishing he would of liked Carly instead of Sam. So many things can go wrong if Sam found out about something. I could see Carly at the corner of my eye glancing over at sam and Danny every now and then too. Who would have known Sam Puckett would be so good at flirting. I could have sworn i saw Danny blush once or twice and he never blushes!

Carly started getting up. "Ok im tired, im going to bed. Sam you coming?"

She looked over at Carly then back at Danny. she was about to say something but i started before she could speak. "Come on Danny we should go too."

"Its only 10!"

"Your gonna see them at school tomorrow."

Sam looked surprised "Your go to Ridgeway?"

"Now i do, so ill see you tomorrow?" oh god i think I'm gonna puke!

"i guess so."

He leaned in to give her a kiss but she smiled and jumped off the counter. "Bye"

He looked at her surprised. "Bye."

She turned to me before following Carly to her room "See ya Fredward."

"Yea yea."

"Wow...she's.....something...."

"Yea, she's something alright." i muttered. "Just go home and get some sleep, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

* * *

**Ok, there is the second chapter. Sorry if some parts were long and boreing but most of it is pretty important To know for future chapters. Except i Know the whole part about Sam's Bra seemed kind of stupid but i had to put it on here because me and my friend had the same exact conversation in front of my guy friend. It was funny! i guess you had to be there. =) So pretty much what happend in this chapter was you found out Freddie is a teenage assassin. lol. I was watching Mr. and Mrs smith a few days ago and i got this idea. Its going to be a nice twist in future chapters. Don't worry im getting to Seddie soon. There wasn't much in here except the acward girl talk in the beggining, and the little bit of jealiousy from Freddie at the end. But i am going to warn you there is going to be Creddie before Seddie when it comes to romance. Sam and Freddie are going to be fighting a lot more then usual. Thats all im gonna say... So thanks for reading! Please review! i need it! i need ideas and advice! I am going to try to get the next chapter out soon, i have a lot written already, hopefully it will be out before next weekend. Review please. =)**


	3. Danny and Carly

**I don't own icarly ect…**

**Chapter 3**

**Sam's pov**

"Hey Carly, Can I sleep over again tonight? My mom is being…well I just don't want to be home right now." We were standing by our lockers. Carly was studying for our math test and I was writing the answers on my arm.

"You're actually _asking_ me if you can sleep over at my house? What happened? No more bobby pins?" She said as dramatically as possible. She is such a drama queen.

"Its ok if you don't want me to sleep over, I understand. I'm fine with sleeping on the cold, wet, hard, rocky street. I'm sure there are some nice hobos that will share their box with me."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you can sleep over I'll text Spencer."

We saw Freddie over by his locker with his friend Danny. He is so damn hot! His body was so ripped! Way more ripped then Carly's ex, Griffin, and I thought he had some abs. And his face looks like it was drawn by God in heaven. It was scary how much we had in common. He was totally real with me. Nothing fake came out of his mouth last night. Most other guys lie and say things they think girls want to here. He didn't spare my feelings and I like that.

"Wow, you got it bad Sam."

"What?"

"You like Danny. Don't you? I mean really like him! You have been staring over there for like five minutes."

"He's cool. I guess."

"I don't know Sam. I mean he's really hot! Really, really hot! But he looks dangerous, and you get yourself in enough trouble already I don't know if he is really the best choice for someone like you." I smiled to myself. If she only knew what other kind of trouble I got into outside of school.

"I mean, I don't even know how you talked to him. He was so…intimidating. When he tried to talk to me all I did was stare at him stupidly and said uhhh!." I laughed, that does sound like something carly would do. She puts her math away and stared down at my cloths with an almost scared expression on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Carly…."

"Fine, it's just….Sam, as your best friend, I have to point something out. I have noticed that over the past few months your shorts seemed to get a lot shorter and shirts seemed to get a lot lower. And I'm just worried about you. Is there something going on that you want to tell me about?"

Oh God! I didn't even realize I was coming to school like this. The reason I even have these clothes is for…after school. Alex usually makes me the "distraction". It sucks but it works. I was saved from answering Carly's question by Freddie and Danny walking over.

Freddie Turned Carly like she was a Greek god. How pathetic. "Hey Carly."

"Hey."

He turned to me for half a second. "Puckett."

"Dork." He rolled his eyes. But I didn't pay attention to him much after I saw Danny staring at me.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey."

He opened his mouth to say something else but I held my finger up to his mouth. "Hold that thought for one sec." I turned around to see Gibby trying to run past me. I grabbed his collar while he was running and held him up to the lockers. "You got my homework Gibby?"

"No I don't, but you don't understand I didn't have time and I…I…" I just stared at him until he cracked.

"Fine! Here! Take mine! Please don't hurt me." I took his homework, smiled, and let him go. "Thanks Gibby." I saw Carly and Freddie staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Probably giving me a disapproving look but I ignored them and turned back to Danny and smiled. "You were saying?"

**Carly's pov**

I'm really worried about Sam, Freddie, and my friendship. We aren't as close as were before. It's obvious something has been bothering Freddie. He always seems like he has somewhere else to be. He never pays attention during class anymore. And he stopped listening to his mother. He covers up when he's upset by joking and being sarcastic. I would expect that from Sam but Freddie use to be so open with me. There is something he isn't telling me. Sam hasn't really changed much when it comes to her personality. She is still my loud, obnoxious, troublemaking best friend. But some things have changed. Like for some reason she can reach me when she needs me, but I can never get her when I need her. It's like I have a time limit on our friendship. I know she is hiding things from me and I'm kind of getting sick of her lies. And she took her "troublemaking ways" and put it to a new use…on boys. I'm watching her flirt with Danny like it was so natural. She wasn't like that before. She barely ever dated before and now all of a sudden she's a pro. I admit I was a little jealous that Sam started getting more attention, but I realized that wasn't fair. I should be happy for her. She finally got in touch with her feminine side, even if it's a little stronger and rougher than most girls. I don't want to lose my friends. We were so close, I don't know what we did wrong. Something must have not gone right. So things are going to have to change.

I was talking with Freddie about more ideas for icarly, but I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I just stood there nodding my head thinking about the year we first started hanging out. Sam was just a bully, not a bad girl, she was just misunderstood. But now when I looked at her, I realize bully is not the right word anymore. Freddie was just a small, nerdy little kid. That sure changed. His muscles were almost busting through his shirt now. He was at least an inch taller than me. He is actually kind of hot. I never really thought about it before. He has been crushing on me for years now and I never once thought about what would happen if I said yes.

"…And then we can do a messing with Lubert before we do the green screen background of a…"

Actually he is really hot. Lots of girls would love to date Freddie, and here I was turning him down all the time. He is cute, smart, and funny. Oh my gosh! Maybe that's where I went wrong. Freddie and I aren't close any more because I messed it up. I was given the chance to go out with him lots of times and I never once actually thought about it before I answered. What if I do like Freddie? Obviously im attracted to him, or I wouldn't be checking him out nodding like an idiot right now. I looked over at sam who was making a move on Danny. If Sam can do this, so can I. I'm just going do it. What could go wrong? Maybe he is over me, and if he is that's ok…I guess. It would stink, now that I just figured out I may have feelings for him, and he turns me down but I guess I would deserve that. Whatever happens we will still be friends, So im going to do it. I'm not going to make a big speech like I normally do I'm just going to shout it out.

"Carly!!! Hello? Are you there?"

"What?"

"I was asking you what you thought about my idea, and you were just spacing out."

"Oh, sorry, yea it sounds great." Shoot! I have no clue what he said. He is probably going to come in the studio next week with a bunch of advanced tech stuff that I just accidently agreed to.

"Uh, Freddie? I want to talk to you about something."

He looked worried already. I didn't even say anything yet. Why would he already have that expression? Does he know? Does he not feel the same way?

"Carly, are you ok? You look sick." Oh. I forgot to breath.

"Yea, yea I'm fine."

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Umm." Just say it! "I…I changed my mind."

" Changed your mind about what?"

"…About... you and me."

"What about you and me?"

"About us being…more than friends." I looked at my feet.

No answer. I looked back up. I have to be brave, it's just Freddie. We have been friends for a long time.

"Freddie? If you still feel the same way, I want to give us a shot."

**Freddie's pov**

Am I hearing her right? The girl I've been asking out for years, who turns me down in an instant with no hesitation, is now asking me out? What was so different about today? She just randomly started liking me while I was in the middle of talking about tech stuff? Does that turn her on? Ive been talking tech stuff for the past 4 years and she never liked me before. This is probably just a phase. Maybe she is just upset and saying things she doesn't mean. She can't be serious.

"Look Freddie, I know this is weird timing and little late, but I think I might…I could have feelings for you." She started blushing. "You don't have to answer now, just meet me at my house after school today ok?"

She walked away before I could answer. I just stood there. I don't know if I should be mad that she thinks she can just decide to like me whenever she wants, Or happy that she finally wants to go out. I don't know what I feel anymore. When I pictured this moment, I pictured me freaking out because I was so happy. I pictured me running up to her, giving her a giant hug and kiss, and living happily ever after. White picket fence, two perfect kids, big backyard. But a lot has changed since I first started crushing on Carly. I'm not sure that's what I want anymore. I do still like Carly. She's nice, funny, smart, pretty, caring. What am I worried about? The answer is obvious! Why do I feel so confused? She is everything I could want in a girl. It's funny how even after everything I've been through, this stuff still bothers me.

I looked around the halls to see that everyone had already gone to class. I didn't even here the bell ring. I'm not going to be able to concentrate on math with everything going on in my head any way. Carly and Sam are in that class. It would be too awkward being around Carly before I figured everything out and Sam annoys the crap out of me in math because she never knows anything. Skipping one period won't kill me. I only have two classes with Carly, and the other one I don't sit any were near her. It will buy me a lot of time to think. But what am I suppose to do now? I was looking down at my feet and started walking towards the door when I ran into someone.

"Ahh!"

"What the hell Feddork?" Great this is just what I need. Sam.

"Sam, what are you doing here, why aren't you in math?"

"Why aren't you? Its not like you to skip."

"Look, can we not talk about this here, lets go before someone sees us."

"Relax, teachers in this school are too stupid to see we ditched." I followed her out the door into the parking lot.

"So, why are you skipping anyway Benson?"

"I'm avoiding Carly, it's a long story." Im not even going to try to lie. She can see right through people. its kind of freaky.

"You're avoiding Carly? That's a first usually you're stalking her." She laughed.

"Shut up Puckett I'm not in the mood! So why are you skipping?"

"You don't know?"

"No, why would I know why you were skipping?"

"Because it was _your_ friend Danny who told me to. How are you and him friends anyway? he's all cool and you're all…you."

"Wait, Danny told you to skip?!? Where did he tell you to go?!?!" Oh God I knew I shouldn't have let him talk to Sam.

"This address." She handed me a piece of paper with the address to the club we go to on it.

"No! No way. You are not going there!" The only reason any one of us would bring someone to the club is to recruit new members. I am not going to let Sam get involved in this. Not like she would. I mean I know she is evil but I don't think she would kill anybody. She is going to hate me if she finds out. One thing's for sure, I won't have to worry about what I'm going to say to Carly. Sam is going to tell her right away and she is not going to want to date a Murder. Sam grabbed the address back and punched my arm.

"You can't tell me what to do Benson!" she started walking away.

"Listen Sam, you do not want to get involved in this! You have to trust me! Your not going to like what you findout." She turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Look, Fredweird. I don't know what you're talking about but it sounds like your trying to say I can't handle this…whatever this is."

I sighed. "I don't know why I even try. I know you're never going to listen to me. Fine! Ok Don't listen! But im coming with you. You know you need a fake ID right?"

"Yea I have one, do you?" she started walking again.

"Yea." I got out my ID and showed it to her.

"Wow not bad. They really buy that your 22 years old?"

I smiled."What can I say, I must have some pretty manly features."

She laughed. "Oh yea that's definitely it!" she took out her ID.

"Wow it looks so real…wait…this is real!!" I looked up at her and she was smiling.

"Your 21 years old???"

"No! God your dumb! My cousin makes these things for real, so he made me one. I've been 21 for three years."

"Impressive."

"It's all in the connections, and the Pucketts are everywhere. Now come on, I want to see this place your so scared for me to see." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bus station. I hope Sam wasn't that into Danny. Because I got a new target. I'm going to kill Danny…

**So... Carly likes Freddie. Freddie's not sure anymore. Sam and Danny have a thing going on. And Danny invited Sam to hang out with a bunch of assassins. You even got a little Carly pov in there. The next Chapter will be more about what Sam does. I didn't really explain that well. Sorry if some of the characters were OOC this chapter just didn't want to come out. Review! Good or bad? Ideas? Suggestions? Anything goes…**


	4. A clean kill

**_Side note:Who saw imove out Saturday? If you didn't, then STOP READING THIS NOW!: There wasn't much in this episode. It wasn't as good as the promos made it seem but it was still good. There wasn't much seddie in it but Sam and Freddie separately were great. Freddie with his mom and Sam with her vandalism, breaking in, and kidnapping skills. Awesome! But carly was my favorite in this episode! She was so innocent and funny, i loved it! Overall the episode was suckish, the seddie shiping was nowhere to be found, and the characters were awesomely in character. So it was ok._**

**_Another side note:Who is excited for iquit icarly?? I am! I hope its as good as the promos make it seem!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I don't own icarly or Zac Efron, Vannessa Hudgens, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, or the New York Giants. =(_**

**Sam's pov**

Ok, Freddie is acting really weird. I mean weirder than usual. The whole way there he had this look on his face. I don't know what it was. He looked angry, scared, nervous. I mean come on! How bad can it be? It's a club, I've been to clubs before, probably way more than Freddork. And, it's in the middle of the day!!! It's not like the creep are out yet, except for Freddie. I don't know why Danny would want to go at nine in the morning. I'm surprised Freddie even grew the balls to use a fake ID. It looked pretty good too, not as good as mine, but believable. What Else don't i know about this dork? Maybe I shouldn't get involved in whatever this is. I mean what if this is some freaky, voodoo, nubnub worshiping nerd club? I don't really know Danny that well. Actually i don't really know him at all, I've known his for like eight hours. That shouldn't even count since i wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying the whole time. He could be like Griffin with his peewee babies or whatever. What if his rough and tough outside is just a cover for all the nerdy things he does at home? He is friends with Fredweird after all. But then again...so am I...sort of.

I looked over at Freddie who still had a weird look on his face. He was breathing in deep breaths. It looked like he was trying to calm himself down. He took off his jacket revealing his white "wife beater" shirt. Which is guy talk for tank top. Holy crap! This kid grew some muscles! What does his AV club do, attach 50 pound weights to all the computers? His skin was so perfect. Not too bulky, not too slim. He slid his fingers through his hair and for some odd reason, I really wanted him to do it again. Oh my God! What am i doing? i quickly turned away. Wow, I really need to stop drinking my mom's alcohol at night.

Maybe the reason he is upset has nothing to do with me or the club I was meeting Danny at. Maybe this is about Carly. Ha! I should have known he wouldn't get this upset about something about me, unless I was doing something bad to him. This is good, this makes more sense. Carly must be the problem. She probably just turned him down again. He said he was avoiding her, which backs up what I said before about him acting weirder than usual. Since when does Freddie Benson avoid Carly Shay? I wonder what they were talking about when I was talking with Danny. What could she have said to him that would make him skip math?

We were almost there and Freddie has barely said anything to me. Well nothing worth listening to. I've been insulting him nonstop for the past ten minutes and not once did he have a good enough comeback. He wasn't even trying. This is no fun if he is going to forfeit. Freddie is the only person who plays this with me, even though he doesn't think of it as a game. Most people are too scared to talk back at mama. And they should be.

"OK, what is your deal Benson? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Im not acting weird."

"You look so pissed off. I've never seen you like this, what's your problem, did mommy forget your tick bath today?"

"NO Sam!! Ugh! I'm fine I just got a lot on my mind."

Don't do it Sam! Don't ask! Don't ask! Don't say it! Don't you dare ask him!

"Does this have something to do with Carly?" You idiot! Dumb blond! I don't need to know the answer! DO I?

He sighed. "No, it doesn't, but thanks for bringing that up Puckett." Sarcasm, last name calling. Good, he is kind of getting back to normal. God! What happened between him and Carly? This is killing me. No! I'm not going to ask. I made a pledge to myself that I would try to filter my words before i blurt them out. So fare I've been doing good. This is me filtering.......................Ok I thought it through. This is good, just like my therapist said. Uhg!! But I'm still too damn nosy, and I got to know what they talked about!

"Why are you avoiding Carly?!?!?!? What did she say?!? What happened?!?" Whoa. I did not mean to scream that. It think I just broke my filter. Everyone on the bus looked at us. Freddie turned to me with a confused look on his face and then he started laughing. Dweeb.

"You were trying really hard no to ask that weren't you?" I didn't answer and he laughed again but then his face got serious and his eyes dropped to the floor. "Look Sam i really don't want to talk about it right now, it's weird...and complicated. You wouldn't even believe me if i told you."

"Try me."

"Ok...Carly.......Carly changed her mind." I waited for him to keep talking but he didn't and I got impatient.

"Yea??...............Changed he mind about what!!" maybe thinking about what i say before i say it isn't such a good thing because that came out more like a threat then a question.

"She..she asked me out."

"You mean she asked you to _get _out."

"No! She asked me _out_ out." He looked annoyed but then his face turned blank. "She said that she wanted to try us being more than just friends." For once...i didn't know what to say. Has Carly finally lost her mind? Maybe the dork misunderstood her. Carly would never date Freddie. Would she? HE might have grown up physically but he is still the same dork he was in 6th grade. Wasn't he? Why was he even telling me this? I mean i guess we are friends but we aren't that close. And even if this was true, why didn't he look happy? This can't be true.

"In your dreams! No way _Shay_ asked _you_ out. You probably misunderstood her dork! You've been asking her out for years and now all of a sudden you're telling me she "saw the light and realised what a "hunk" you really are?" He looked at me expressionless with a little bit of an invisible smirk on his lips.

"...Yea."

"Ok, let's just pretend that this little magical world of yours, Where Carly wanted to date you, was true...Why are you not jumping out of your seat with excitement?"

"I don't know...maybe it just didn't really hit me yet." The bus came to a stop and I got up and punched Freddie in his stomach, which was harder than I expected, It actually stung my hand for a sec, but the nub still winced in pain which made me happy.

I smirked at him. "Did it hit you yet?" He surprisingly smirked back at me and did his weird eyebrow thing at me which i think is so annoying.

"No, not yet, I think your losing your touch Puckett, that barely hurt at all." He gave me a mischievous smile.

"Yea right, says the guy who all most fell over wincing in pain." I mimicked his smile.

"That was just to amuse you, it didn't really hurt." He looked down to my feet and back up to my eyes at least three times. I could fell his eyes scanning over me. He still held his evil smile on his face. And he suddenly got a lot of confidence. "It's probably all those skimpy little outfits you've been wearing. You've become girlie and weak just like all those girls you use to hate and make fun of, back when you could actually throw a good punch. Although I have to say, I'm liking those short shorts." My mouth dropped. What the Hell?!? Where did all that come from? I can't believe he said that! Skimpy outfits? Short shorts? Has the nub been checking me out? He was still smiling at me like everything he said was normal conversation. He is messing with me. Wow, either this kid is tired of living, or he really grew some balls.

I finally regained consciousness and closed my mouth. I tried forgetting about the little comment on my cloths and used my anger on what he said about my punching skills. "That sounds like a Challenge Benson. You wanna feel a punch? Then you better not have had a big breakfast because i'm gonna hit you so hard your future kids are gonna feel it" I glared at him and took a step toward his but he took a step back and grabbed something out of his backpack. I stepped back.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet?" He took a step closer with his open bottle of Gatorade. I took another step back.

"What? Is princess Puckett afraid to get a little wet?" I know i should be pissed that he is taunting me but i couldn't help myself from smiling. He started walking towards me so i ran out of the bus and he ran after me, both of us laughing.

We finally came to a stop at an old broken down building with a broken sign that, i think, used to say club Crush. But its missing the C so now it says Club rush which still isn't a bad name. We were in a bad neighborhood, even worse then mine and mine was pretty bad. I've been here before, it looks so familiar i just don't remember why. Why would Danny want to hang out at this pathetic place? At nine AM!?! Maybe he's a freak. I turned around to look at Freddie who had the same broken down, anger filled look. What is this dork's problem? He's pissed off, then he's all confident and joking around, and now he is pissed again. I'm beginning to think Freddork is either really bipolar, or he has finally lost his mind.  
"What are we waiting for Fredwina? Lets go." I pulled his arm toward the door were this huge security guard waited with a look on his face that could kill if someone stared at it too long. Then when we got closer thats when i saw the line. I let go of Freddie's arm.

"Oh My God! why are so many people waiting to get into this dump at nine in the morning?"

"Its a popular place."

"It's a wreck!." we walked in line and thank god it went faster then I thought it would. Reject, reject, reject. What? Did you have to be Britney Spears to get in this place? I saw a couple walk past us confused of their rejection. They were hotter then Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens for crying out loud and they were definitely older then 21. We were next in line.

"Ha. If they can't get it no way im getting in if Im with you." He put on a cocky smile.

"Good luck getting in Puckett." He showed big foot, the security guard, his ID and he opened the gate, let him in and closed the gate right before me. He eyed me up. Great. The dork is getting in and im about to get rejected. I showed him my ID but he continued to check me out, seeing if I'm good enough to get in. I'm about to punch this guys face in.

"Look, gigantor, I bet you think your real cool out here rejecting people you think aren't good enough for your little pathetic excuse for a club. But when was the last time you actually went in there huh? You aren't as cool as you think you are bud, whats your pay? like 5 bucks for everyone you kick out? Fine. If your gonna reject me go ahead. But get your eyes off my chest before I rip them out of your elephant sized head. I don't care how humongously huge you are, I could still kick your ass." I started rolling up my sleeves to look tough, as if I'm ready to fight but inside I knew i couldn't take this guy. My 5'4" body probably couldn't beet his right leg. For a sec I was scared he would pick me up and throw me across the street with his left pinkie but then he surprised me with his deep laugh.

"I like you, fiesty, go ahead inside hun." I rolled my sleves back down surprised.

"Oh...thanks, sorry i said you have an elephant sized head,You have a very nice head."

he laughed again. "It's ok, now just get inside before you decide to kick my ass."

I smiled at him and went inside. It was actually a pretty cool place inside. There was a huge dance floor, lots of people, the biggest bar ive ever seen and a huge gambling area. I still don't get why its such a big deal, I mean why is it still so crowded, don't these people have jobs? I was looking everywhere trying to find someone. Preferably Danny, but Fredweird would be better then no one, even though i want to rip his head off for leaving me to be kicked out. Big foot let him in without hesitation, almost like he didn't have a choice. I looked over at a table next to the bar and that's were i saw them both in each other's faces. Freddie was yelling at Danny and Danny was rolling his eyes. I walked over to them. Danny saw me first and smiled. Freddie turned around and looked surprised.

"H-how did you get in here?" I smiled. Even though I was a little offended he didn't think i was good enough to get in.

"I told Big foot over there that I was gonna rip his eyes out." Freddie rolled his eyes and Danny laughed and gave me a hug.

**Freddie's pov**

I don't believe this! Tye the security guard, rarely ever lets knew comers in unless they are extremely hot, and i mean perfection hot. I was really counting on her not getting in. I still didn't get a chance to kick Danny's ass for inviting her here. Why here? why couldn't it have been any other place besides this? The place we recruit new members into the eternal damnation of murders. What is he thinking? He runs up to her and gives her a hug that is way too tight for not even knowing her for one day yet. They looked like they have been going out for years. If only Sam knew what a tool and player Danny really was. If only she knew what his job was.I bet she wouldn't want to be with him then, but she wouldn't talk to me either if she found out. I sat down and Sam and Danny followed. They whispered to each other for a little bit, I just ignored them and stared into space, waiting for him to drop the bomb on her and for her to hate me even more forever. But it never happened. Danny turned to look at me and then he looked back at Sam who was chugging a beer.

"I need to talk to Benson for a minute, ill be right back ok?" she wasn't really paying attention. She had the attention span of a worm.

"kk"

when we got far enough Sam wouldn't hear us I started right were i left off.

"What the fuck Danny? Why is she here? There is no way in hell she is joining us, ill kill you myself before that happens!"

"Benson relax will ya? I wasn't going to tell her anything, im not that stupid. I just wanted to hang out, do a little gambling. I...I actually really like this girl, it's weird. Even though I haven't known her that long, I feel like we really have something. I know it was stupid to bring her here but im an idiot you know that already. I didn't expect you to show up, why are you here?"

"I-Im here to make sure you don't say anything you aren't suppose to say. If you like her so much why did you come here separately?"

"I don't know Its just everything is going so fast. I've only known her for a little bit but I already feel guilty when looking at other girls. I tryed, I mean I really tyred, to hit on this other girl before she came but I did a horrible job, there is just something about Sam...I don't know..."

"I know... I-I mean I understand you like her but I really think you guys are going too fast."

"Maybe but i don't care, Sam is fun and i think it would be good for me to try her out." He made her sound like a freaking object! What does he mean try her out? "And its a big advantage you know her, you can help me out, tell me what she likes what she doesn't like."

"Ill tell you something she doesn't like, She doesn't like me, sorry dude but im not going to be much help when it comes to Sam, i'm still trying to figure her out myself."

We looked over at her just as she was taking a huge bite out of a chicken leg. Were did that come from?

"hmmmm I think I can figure her out. Anyway, Im actually glad you came because I got a text from matt this morning. You know that Alex Fuentes guy you were suppose to "take care of" yesterday?"

"Yea."

"He's here, now." shit! He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. "Here is his picture and information, if I were you I would take care of him here since there are so many people. It doesn't really matter if you make a big scene as long as they don't see you doing it. I get to hang with Sam, you get to kill the dude and make some cash, two birds, one stone, lets go bro!" I followed him back to the table and sat down.

"So, did you guys kiss and make up?" Sam joked, looking at me more then Danny. Danny ignored her.

"Do you play blackjack Sam?" She turned to him and gave him an evil smile.

"yea, I do, a little. Wanna play?" he looked at her a little nervously before answering.

"Yea, you in Freddie?" I smiled. Blackjack is my specialty.

"Sure why not?" This ought to be fun.

We walked up to the table and started the game. Danny sucks at cards he busted the first five times, Sam was pretty good. Better then i would have thought, but still not as good as me. +1, -2, +1, +1, +2 "Hit me." blackjack, again. Sam's mouth dropped and Danny hit the table, got up, and took the little money he had, which was less then what he came here with, I laughed. she stuttered. "H-how did...how can you...?"

"I need a drink, you coming Sam?" Her eyes were still on me.

"Ill be there in a few minutes." She turned to the dealer who had just handed out the next hand. "Hit me." Bust.

"UGh!!"

I laughed. -2, +1, +1, +1, +2. I put more chips next to my other chips to signal the dealer that I wanted to split my pair. 16, 17. I was a little off. I pushed with the dealer at 17. The next hand Sam wasn't really paying attention to her hand. She signaled the dealer to hit her when she had an 18 on a 15 count. what was she doing? +1, +1, -2 i got nothing this hand.

"oh My God!" she whispered.

"What?"

"Your counting cards!"

"What?!? I'm not... I don't know...I couldn't.."

"Shut up Fredward! I saw your mouth counting you lucky bitch! I can't believe you can do that you cheater!"

"Will you shut up sam? God!" she just smiled at me. Ugh! I know what she wants. I sighed.

"Fine! If you don't tell, I'll give you 40 percent of what I won."

"Fifty."

"That's half!"

"Wow! good job! You _are_ smart! Fifty _is_ half!We have the next Albert Einstein right here!"

"Very funny. Fine you can have half." Ill be getting a lot of cash tonight anyway after my mark. She smiled. We left the table.

"No wonder you were wining, your a cheater!"

"Its not cheating! Its skill! Its not my fault you don't have any!"

"OH burn! I don't think I'm going to recover from that one." I rolled my eyes. We went to the bar and sat next to Danny. He turned around and looked at me.

"Hey Freddie, don't you have someone you have to..."talk to"?

"What? no i don't have to...oh! yea...I have to go "talk" to someone I'll be right back." Sam wasn't paying any attention.

Were is this Alex guy? I just want to get this over with. Damn! I don't even have my gun! I grabbed the sharpest knife i could find on the table and put it in my jacket pocket. I hate using knifes because you have to be so close to the person you kill. I'm going to make this as simple as possible. a casual walk by and stab. If i get it exactly in the heart He should die faster and more painlessly. Although it will have to go through his back. That's when i found him. He was in the corner talking to some girl with purple hair. I read all of his is an easy one. I walked up to him ignoring the purple haired girl. "Excuse me, are you Alex Fuentes?"

"Yea. why?"

"There is a Mr. Goldberg of Jaguar Industries who requested your presence to speak of some...guitar designs?" Wow. That was probably the best spur of the moment lie Ive ever done. I know he was into guitar designs, but Mr. Goldberg? Jaguar Industries? were did that come from?

"wow! Really? o-ok ill be right there." he turned back to the purple haired chick who was starring off into space. "Ill see ya around."

"huh? oh, ok bye."

"Right this way." I signaled him to walk in front of me. I followed him closely into the crowded dance floor. Once we were near the middle, I got out my knife. No one was paying attention because they were too busy dancing like animals. I aimed for the exact place on his back and I stabbed him right in the middle of his heart. I pulled the knife out, quickly wiped the blood off on his shirt, put it back in my jacket and casually walked away. No emotions, no attachments, Its all business, nothing personal. I heard him hit the floor behind me and then i heard lots of gasps and crys from the dance floor, but i was already too far to hear anything else. I walked into the empty bathroom and locked the door. I pulled out the knife and rinsed it. My jacket wasn't stained too badly, it looked like a little bit of ketchup spilled on the inside, but it didn't seep through. I put the knife back into the inside of my jacket and zipped it up.

I could hear the screams and crys get louder through the door. I unlocked the door and walked out. There was nobody at the bar because everyone went to the dance floor to see what happened so I casually set the clean knife down on the table and ran over to the crowed area panicking and asking people what happened. It was part of my cover. I finally made my way to Alex and something I saw surprised me. Sam was on the floor holding him in her arms whispering something in his ear. Did she know him? She wasn't crying but her eyes looked sad. I looked over at Danny who was pretending to be shocked and sad about what happened but I saw his eyes mocking everybody. He even had the nerve to shoot me a quick smile and thumbs up. Asshole.

**Sam's pov**

I can't believe this! He is really dead! He died, right in my arms. NO, he didn't just die, he was murdered. I could feel the blood coming off his back on to my hands. Who did this? And why would they do it here? in the middle of everything? How did no one see who did it? Me and Alex weren't close but we were friends, and he was the only one left who understood me, the real me, and now he is dead. He wasn't the nicest or easiest person to get along with, but he was to the point and he knew what he was doing. Im not surprised someone wanted him dead, but I'm surprised he died before me. I just always expected me to..... My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sirens, and police running through the door.

"Back away! Everyone please evacuate the building. We have this under ! move!" Everyone slowly backed off and left, including me. I got out from under Alex and backed away into Danny's arms. It was nice having someone there for me. At first I wasn't so sure about Danny. I assumed he was the typical bad boy, player, tool, I can go on and on. I thought he was predictable but now he was showing he did have a sweet side. I never had much luck with boyfriends in the past. I don't make a big deal out of boyfriends like most girls do. Im not totally obsessed when we start out as a couple and I definitely don't cry when we break up. I expect the break up and im prepared. Maybe being with Danny for a while might be nice. He doesn't seem like the commitment type, but neither am I. Danny was playing my hair and rubbing my back as i watched them carry Alex out. I looked over next to us and i saw Freddie staring at the body, expressionless. He was disgusted, or sad like everybody Else, he wasn't confused like the cops. He was nothing. For some reason that made it worse. He turned to me and Danny but only looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine...are you?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

I didn't answer.

"Did you know him?"

I still didn't answer.

"Sam?"

"Yea, i kind of knew him, we weren't close but still, to see any one you know die, its just weird, you know?"

He looked at his feet. "Yea."

Danny turned me around and finally spoke. "So... Your ok right?"

"uh yea."

"Ok, Then lets get out of here. It's one o'clock, so there isn't any point of going back to school, by the time we get there we're only going to only have an hour."

"Ha, wow Fredweird, you just skipped a whole day of school, congrats. Too bad for you perfect attendance though huh mama's boy?" He rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"I don't have perfect attendance.I missed a week of school last month...remember?" My mouth dropped. Why would he bring that up? Oh god! of course I remember. The time I told the whole world Freddie has never kissed a girl. He missed a whole week because of everyone teasing him. Then I told the whorl I never kissed anyone and we ended up having our first kiss together. Wow, his comebacks are really starting to dig deep lately. I'm shocked, proud, scared, and a little intimidated all at the same time.

"For your own safety, you really shouldn't bring that up again. kay dork? I would really hate for you to live the rest of your life with no right leg." He gave me a mocking smile.

"Okay i have no idea what you guys are talking about but are we going out or what?"

"I can't, I was suppose to go straight to Carly's after school. My mom's got a new boyfriend and...well i'm sleeping at Carly's."

"You can sleep at my place if you want." he smiled at me but I punched him in the gut. He bent over in pain. wuss. Freddie laughed.

"Im taking that as a no?"

I petted his head. "Good boy."

He finally got up and turned to Freddie, not as excited as he was a few seconds ago. "You want to do something?"

"I guess...wait! shit! No, I actually have to go to Carly's too, ugh! I totally forgot! Dammit!" What is his problem?

Danny sighed. "Ok, you guys have fun being boring, Im going to call Mat, see you tomorrow." He leaned in to kiss me but i turned my head and he kissed my cheek. Its not that I have a problem kissing guys on a first date, cause I've done it lots before, I just love messing with him. I gave him a mocking smile and he knew what i was doing and he smiled back.

"Do you have to be such a tease?"

"Yep. See ya, lets go Freddork." His face scrunched up like he was trying to think about something really hard. I ignored him and dragged him to the bus but then stopped.

"Wait, Fredwart, we need to talk. You can't tell any body, not even Carly about anything that happened today ok? especially about Alex - the kid that died. Not that I did anything that Carly wouldn't expect, but I promised her I would try to not get into any trouble and... Just don't tell or Else she'll know what you do when your not at school, Agreed?"

He thought for a minute and then finaly gave me a fake smile."Fredwart is new, clever." He sighed. "Agreed."

**RECAP: Ok, So, Sam Finds out Carly asked Freddie out, but she doesn't believe it 100%. Freddie didn't really kill Danny like it said in the last chapter, he was just over reacting...so far =) bum bum bum! jk. anyways, Freddie counts cards, Danny sucks at cards. Freddie is getting way braver when talking to Sam. Freddie kills Sam's "coworker of crimes", Alex. Remember Alex from the first Chapter? Freddie did a pretty good job though don't you think? it was a very clean and slick kill. obviously good because no one in the huge crowd noticed his quick stab. So anyways, Sam and Danny are getting pretty close but Sam's kind of messing around with him. Now Freddie and Sam and going to Carly's but they are going to have an hour before Carly comes home. When Carly does come home Freddie and her have a really important conversation they have to have. Can you feel the awkwardness in the room? =)...... REVIEW PLEASE! Lots of reviews=better chapters and faster updates.**


	5. A new girlfriend and a new target

**_I still don't own icarly sorry if you thought that changed. =(_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews guys! It makes me really want to work on this story!_**

**Carly's pov**

"Spencer come on! Do you really need 500 potatoes?" We were at the grocery store and Spencer was filling up two grocery carts with giant potatoes.

Spencer stopped throwing potatoes into the cart and turned to look at me with a serious look in his eye. I can't believe I thought the word "serious" and "Spencer" in the same sentence. But he does take his art work seriously... And because of that we are going to be broke living with hobos in a house made of potatoes. "Carly...do NOT mess with my creative flow, I had a vision!"

"Did it involve french fries?"

"No! Ok listen. I was watching girly cow last night and.." I gave his a mocking look.

"What? there was nothing else on, and its pretty funny... anyway, I was watching girly cow and all of a sudden a commercial comes on for the worlds best home made cheez-its. I tried falling asleep but i couldn't stop thinking about cheese! So at 2 am last night I came to this store to buy cheese but its was closed. So I started walking home when all of a sudden I was hit in the head with a potato and I had a vision! So if you don't mind, little miss sassy pants, I need to get to work! This is serious business- OH LOOK! this one looks like Madonna!" He held up a potato that looked nothing like Madonna, It actually looked a lot more like Lubert's wart.

"Oh yea...That is definently Madonna's twin!" I said sarcasticly. "Come on Spencer! We got to go! I was suppose to be home 20 minutes ago, Sam probably already broke in."

The second i thought of Sam everything came back to me. Were was she today? And were was Freddie? I saw them both this morning but they both disappeared. I wasn't surprised Sam skipped because since Danny skipped his FIRST day of school I expected Sam to be with him. They are already acting like a total couple and its been like one day! I can already tell that this relationship is going to be trouble. The last thing Sam needs is another "Bad boy". She was never lucky when it comes to relationships, then again neither am I. Thoughts that I've been trying not to think about all day stampeded into my head like angry bulls. Freddie.

I can't believe what I said to him! And he didn't say anything, he just stood there. Maybe he was too shocked that I just admitted feelings for him that he couldn't talk, or maybe he already knew his answer, either way I couldn't bear to hear what he had to say yet so I told him to meet me after school. But I didn't expect him to not be in school at all. Was it because of me? Did Freddie Benson actually skip school because of me? Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He probably doesn't feel the same way anymore so he didn't want to have to face me! Maybe I'm too late. I'm not good at taking rejection but Freddie is one of my best friends and even if he some how has lost his feelings for me, we will still be friends. Sam, Freddie and I will always be friends right? Oh my gosh! I never even thought of Sam. How are we suppose to have this, already awkward, conversation with Sam there?

"CARLY! CARLY CAN YOU HEAR ME??" Me and Spencer were in the car squished by the bags and bags of potatoes. Wow I must have really spaced out. It looks like Spencer went way over board with the potatoes, there has to be more than 500 in here. This is what happens when Spencer is not supervised.

"Yes I hear you. Why are you screaming at me?!?"

"Ive been yelling your name for like a bigillion hours and you weren't answering, I thought you went into some sort of coma!"

"First of all bigillion is not a number, second, people can't just randomly go into comas and third, what do you want?!"

"We are here and I need your help caring these potatoes to the storage room, I don't have any room in the living room because of all my other sculptures I've been working on."

"Oh" I sighed. "Fine, but I'm not helping you peel them."

When we were finally done stuffing the tons of potatoes into the small storage room we went upstairs and Spencer flew through the door and ran up to his room. He probably had another vision. I rolled my eyes and walked into the door to see my two best friends glaring and yelling at each other. Oh God I'm too late!

"YOU ARE AN INSANE, PHYCOPATHIC, CRAZY, OBNOXIOUS..."

"Is that all you got Benson? Now your just using different words that have the same meaning. Dweeb,Nub, Dork, Spazz, scuzzbucket, birdbrain, asshat,fucktard,shitface, faggy McDouchebag..."

"ENOUGH!" They both turned to look at me.

"Oh...Carly, I didn't see you there."

"Who could see or hear anything over your loud obnoxious arguing? What are you even fighting about? And Why are you here? And Where were you both all day?"

"Sam threw her ham at me for no reason other then to cause me physical pain!"

"He called me loud and abrasive."

"You proved my point by throwing a ham at me!"

"You proved my point that your doofy and annoying."

"How did I-"

"STOP! I really don't even care why you were fighting any more. How long have you been here for?"

"Like...two hours ago."

"You both were here, together, alone, in MY house for two hours? How are you both still alive?" I didn't give them time to answer because I had a more important question. "Where were you both today? I didn't see you both at school at all after since period."

Freddie looked at me nervously. "I uh..." Sam ignored Freddie's attempt to speak and started explaining without hesitation.

"I was hanging with Danny at the skate park but I got bored and went to the pear pod store that is right next to the tutoring center. I ran into fredWART who was just finishing up his peer tutoring thing that he did today Then we came here." Freddie looked at Sam and then at me.

"Uh...yea...I yea, I did that...I was tutoring."

"Oh...ok. But Sam I really think you need to stop skipping school, you promised you were going to try to behave better." She rolled her eyes and gave me a fake smile. I don't know if I believe them completely but I honestly didn't care anymore. I thought we told each other everything, so imgoing to pretend and hope we do. I looked at Freddie nervously but he wasn't paying attention. I know I have to do this and get it over with now. I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's just Freddie. Feelings for someone can't just disappear can they?

"Uh...well since you threw your perfectly good ham at Freddie. How about I make you a bacon sandwich?" her face lite up and that's the only answer I needed. I started cooking the bacon while Freddie and Sam sat on the couch watching MMA Fighting, which I will never understand. I finished making the two pounded sandwich and handed it to Sam.

"hmmmm, This is better than heaven! Thanks Carls!"

"yep, and there is more bacon on the stove when your done." Perfect distraction, bacon and Fighting. "Uh Freddie? I need your help in the icarlystudio with some tech stuff, can you come help me?" He looked up at me and I could see he knew what was coming.

"Sure." Sam wasn't paying attention as we walked past her, up the stairs and into the studio. I turned to Freddie and smiled.

"You do know why I really brought you up here right?" he smiled at me.

"Yea I know. Bacon and Fighting was a smart distraction." I laughed.

"I know. so..."

"Yea, so I've been thinking about what you said."

"And?" I was now talking to my feet.

"Well, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Neither do I."

"And I'm not sure how to change from best friends to...a couple."

"Either am I."

"You and all of Ridgeway know I've always loved you. And even though I have changed a lot since 6th grade, I-I don't think that hasn't changed. I don't think it can change."

I finally got the guts to look him in the eye but I didn't say anything.

"I think...No, I know I want to try us out too. I lover you." I smiled.

"So, is that a yes?" He smiled back at me.

"Yea, it is. Of course it is."

"So, Does this mean you will be my boyfriend?" He thought for a moment.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" I laughed. He still does like me! I don't know why I thought that would have changed. Freddie has been acting different lately but he is still cute, nerdy, sweet Freddie, Who I just realised I like... a lot. love? maybe. Probably. Definitely. How can I not love him? I gave him a hug and he hugged me back lightly as if I was made of glass. We both smiled at each other and we held hands.

"I don't believe this! Freddie Benson is my boyfriend. hmmm, It will take some getting use to but I like the sound of it."

"Me too."

**Freddie's pov**

I can't I ever had any doubts. Carly Shay... The girl I've crushed on for years finally liked me back. She was pretty, smart, funny, nice, caring....clean. The perfect girlfriend. And it's official, she was mine. I gave her another hug. It will take some getting use to, but I think I can get use to it pretty fast. She is not a hard person to be around, I'm with her all the time anyway. Not much will change except for the fact that we might hold hands, hug more....kiss. OK, so it will change, but this is what I've always wanted right? Carly Shay. She broke up our hug.

"Wait Freddie, How are we suppose to tell everyone, Our school, Spencer...Sam? Its just so weird, I never thought this would be happening."

"Yea me neither, well we can start by telling Spencer and Sam, they deserve to know first I guess." Part of me was for some reason a little scared to tell Sam. I don't know why. Maybe because I had no clue to what her reaction would be. I never know what Sam is going to do or say, she could be happy for us, or mad, shocked, she could want to kill me, She could throw the couch at us, who knows.

"Yea, your right." Her face lit up with excitement. Of course she wasn't afraid to tell Sam because Sam would never kill Carly, but she would kill her boyfriend. We intertwined our fingers and started walking down stairs but Sam wasn't there. Carly sighed.

"Where is she? oh well...lets go tell Spencer."

**Sam's pov**

Carly should know better then to leave me with only one pan of bacon. I looked through her fridge but everything else in there was all "healthy" and "good for you". It made me sick! I went to the store to buy some more "meat like" products and junk food. I had to "Borrow" some of Freddie's cash from his coat that was left on the couch. He had a big red stain on the inside. Ha, he calls me a slob! Who spills ketchup on the inside of there cloths? I don't...usually. Except when I eat ribs shirtless. I walked into the apartment building and walked past a passed out Lubert. I ran up stairs withmy junk and I didn't bother knocking. I always expected to see something weird at Carly's house. Living withSpencer, anything could happen. But what I saw I never would have expected! It was Carly and Freddie kissing on her couch!! What the hell! I mean I know Freddie told me that she "changed her mind" but I still never in my life expected this! I just stood there withmy mouthopen. I didn't know what to say or feel. I never usually get surprised like this, I normally know what to do in every situation but not this one. They weren't making out, it was just a sweet little kiss. One I would expect from a Sweet Carly Shay and a cowardly Freddie Benson. It was longer then me and Freddie's first kiss but it was also a lot softer looking. He had one of his hands on her cheek and the other softly playing with her hair.

He finally opened his eyes and saw me but I quickly put an expressionless face on. He broke away from the kiss and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows at him. Carly turned around looking embarrised, she was never a fan of PDA (public display of affection).

"Sam...W-where were you?" I walked past them toward the kitchen as if nothing happened.

"You guys had no more good food, I did you a favor and bought you things that are actually eatable." I put the food on the counter and they got up off the couch and walked towards me.

"Just because we have healthy food, doesn't mean its uneatable." They both looked nervious and Freddie didn't even look up at me.

They watched me as I opened Carly's medicine cabinet and walked over to Carly. I put the thermometer to her head.

"W-what are you-"

"well you don't have a temperature."

"why would I have a temperature?"

"uhhmaybe you didn't realise it, but either you were killing a bug on Freddie's mouth with your lips or you two were just making out!"

"uhh, there is something we have to tell you Sam."

"NO! Really?" I said sarcastically. I don't know why I was mad. I don't know why I even care but I did. These are my best friends and I caught them on the couch kissing!! Carly has always turned Freddie down and now all of a sudden her lip gloss was all over his dorky face. Freddie still didn't say anything.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry you found out this way but I-I love Freddie and he loves me back." Freddie looked at Carly surprised.

I did something really unexpected, I started to laugh. "Carly are you being serious right now? Should I call the hospital?" Freddie looked up and rolled his eyes.

"No Sam! Now stop that! Your my best friend! You should be happy for us."

I sighed and then started fake laughing again. "Ok I'm sorry Carls,Even though I think you finally lost it, If you really want to go out with the Dweeb then be my guest.I'm-I'm happy for you." I turned to Freddie "Congrats Nub! All the stalking and hovering over Carly for years finally payed off! Go nuts while it lasts."

He opened his mouth to argue but Carly stopped him. "Guys this is not the time to fight, THIS IS A HAPPY MOMENT!" We both laughed at Carly's outburst. "Thanks Sam, even though that wasn't the best speech on how happy you are we are together, it was...good enough for me." Then her face lite up with an idea. Oh no! That's not good.

"Hey I have an idea!"

"I knew that was coming." She ignored me.

"You and Danny are kind of a thing right? I mean You seem to really like each other?"

I hesitated."Yea I guess...why?"

"Well maybe We can double date." Freddie finally decided to contribute to this little "love fest".

"NO!...I mean...Carly, I really don't think that's a very good idea."

"Yea I agree with the nub on this one, Me and Danny aren't official or anything and I'm not a hundred percent sure I want to be yet. And you and Freddork haven't been a couple that long. Have you?"

"No no! Today is the first day actully but I still think the Double date idea would be good for us. It will give us three a chance to get use to the idea of Freddie and me, and plus you get some more time with Danny."

"NO, no way. This is not happening!" Carly ignored Freddie and gave me a begging look.

"I don't know Carls..."

"Come on, please, For me?"

"That doesn't work on me Carlotta."

"Sam..." Oh God! She's whining now!

"Fine, How about tonight?"

"Perfect! Groovy Smoothie?"

"I guess."

"Does anyone care about what I think about this?"

"Nope."

"Of course I do sweety. Will you please do this...for me?" She didn't give him a chance to answer before she went on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Freddie."

I rolled my eyes. Oh my God. They are going to be one of those gooey annoying couples. She's already calling him "sweety". Its disgusting. Freddie looked at his phone.

"UGh! Speak of the devil. He just texted me, he's here." Carly smiled.

"Perfect."

**Freddie's pov**

Carly called out to Danny across the hall but he wasn't alone. He had Matt with him. That's just wonderful! Carly introduced herself to Matt and let them in. I walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk to you...alone."

"OK, how about we-" I was cut of by Carly.

"Hey Danny, we were just talking about you." He was only half listening to Carly. He had more attention on Sam siting on the counter across the room.

"What up?"

"Well uh me and Freddie are kind of a "thing" now and we wanted to know if you wanted to double date. Me and Freddie...You and Sam? Tonight, Groovy Smoothie?"

He looked away from Sam to me and I gave him a disapproving look but he just smiled. Then he looked over at Carly. Matt rolled his eyes. He wasn't into this kind of stuff. He just worried about school and he did what he had to at work but never without emotion like he is suppose to. Out of all my friends at the agency I feel the worst for Matt, even more then me. He shouldn't be doing this. One day he is going to crack under the pressure. That's why Danny and I usually don't make him do the killing.

"Sure, sounds like fun." He turned over to sam who was now standing up poking at Spencer's new fish. "Yo Sam, I'll pick you up here at 7:00."

"Yea whatever."

This is not how I thought my life would be like. Everything is getting mixed together. MY personal and school life and... girl of my dreams is now my girlfriend, My blond-headed demon of a best friend is going out with my... co-worker, who just so happens to be a murder. Why me? I looked over at Carly who was looking at me thrilled. She smiled and gave me a little wink. This is so weird.

I grabbed my jacket and pushed Danny and Matt toward the door. "Hey, we'll catch you guys later, we need to go take care of something." carly turned to me and gave me a hug.

"Ok, see you tonight." I saw Sam roll her eyes over Carly's head and gave a teasing wave an smile to Danny. I kissed the top of Carly's head and walked out the door into my apartment. Danny and Matt followed. My mom wasn't home thank God. She knows what I do but she pretends not to. That's why she is always so worried about me. I admit she is kind of a freak sometimes but I don't blame her. I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. I took a deep breath and finally looked up. Danny wasn't paying attention to me but Matt looked worried. I shook it off and put an expressionless face on.

"So, what's up?"

"Uh, we have some news on this "mysterious Ridgeway chick" who everyone wants dead."

"You at least got a name?"

"No, we were suppose to get it today but they are now they are hesitating."

"Why?"

"You know that guy you killed this morning?"

"Yea."

"Well I got the police records about an hour after and he was not new in the world of Crime. He's been arrested several times ever since he was ten years old, but for some reason he always got out early without real consequence. Any way there is another name that kept coming up with his." He handed me a piece of paper with a bunch of information I never ever needed. The name J.A.K.E C.H.A.N.D.L.E.R was written at the top but no picture. "He escaped from jail about three days ago. He is wanted dead too."

"Ok, what does this have to do with the girl at Ridgeway?" he sighed.

"Well, He was arrested way more then Alex and he was never released. He escaped each time within a few days of the arrest. These two have done a lot of damage. They were smart, cynical, devious-"

"And now one's dead." Danny said from inside my room. We ignored him.

"Ok, but Matt I still don't see what this has to do with-"

"They didn't do it alone." he interrupted. "They had a girl with them who "supposedly" got into way more trouble then both of them put together, but I can't say that for sure because she has no record."

"What do you mean she has no record?"

"No name. No address. No record. Just "the girl". All these files have her in it but no specific name and no useful information. I don't know how she did it but she did. She got rid of everything. The head of our agency is 99.9 percent sure this is our girl but they still won't tell us anything. Since we just killed her friend, we are suppose to lay low."

"Lay low? This chick sounds like trouble and we are suppose to lay low?"

"Yep! And you wanna know worst part?" Oh God! There's a worst part?

I sighed. "What?"

"You are never gonna guess the highest payer for her head."

"Who?"

"The police." I stood up.

"The police! The police hired assassins to kill someone? Not just someone a girl? a teenage girl? They can't handle a teenage girl! Seriously what has this world come to?"

"I know what you mean...Any way so we have been ordered to lay low, but they said if we find this Jake guy to go ahead kill him, just keep it clean, and low profile, unlike last time!" Danny came in laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Its not my fault, He needed to be dead and he was right there so I did it, no one saw."

"It was messy."

"It was funny."

"It wasn't personal." Matt rolled his eyes and looked over his paperwork. Danny was raiding my fridge.

We hung out for a couple hours just watching T.V, not talking much. We never really hung out much outside of work but now that everything mixed together I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. It was nice hanging with Guys I can relate to, but it was also kind of depressing because of the reason I can relate to them. I looked at the clock.

"Oh wow! Its almost 7:00 already. Danny we should probably head over to Carly's."

"I got to get going anyway, I'm meeting up with George to get more info on this Jake guy. I want to get him over with before we deal with this girl.

"Why are you always working? school, assassin, school, assassin is that all you do?"

Matt ignored him, smiled and left. We walked into the hall. "Ok Benson, lets go get some action." I felt a jolt of anger go through me for a second before I walked up to Carly's door.

I am going to try to pretend he didn't say that. He didn't mean it literally, He never means anything literally right? Danny jokes. I should know that. And Sam wouldn't let him touch her without his arm coming off. I don't know why I got so mad... I shook it off and knocked on the door...This is going to be a long night.

**_Side note:Who saw iquit icarly?? I liked it! Not much Seddie but I expected that. I was on Sam's side the whole time! The falling scene was pretty funny! Not because of them almost dieing but because of what they said the whole time. I was cracking up! "Carly, don't let go." "Why on earth would I let go?" -- "Sam be careful!" "No, really?"._**

**_recap: Not much happened in this chapter but what did happen is pretty important. The police hired assassins (haha), Sam found the blood stain on Freddie's jacket but she thought it was ketchup, Freddie said yes to Carly: Sam walked in on them kissing. awkward! Now they are double datingwith Sam and Danny. This ought to be fun! First Alex now Jake: Most of you probably know who the "wanted girl" is by now and if you don't, don't feel bad. You will find out soon. Oh! and I need ideas for the double date at the groovy smoothie. So please review what you thought of this chapter and what you think should happen._****_ Be honest and give me lots more ideas! I pretty much know were I am going from here but I have changed my mind in this story before because of reviews and new ideas. So more ideas wanted! Thanks in advance. =)_**


	6. Double date

**I do not own icarly or spongebob...but that would be awesome!**

**Carly's pov**

Ugh!! Sam is so frustrating! I've been trying to get her ready for the date for hours but she is running around like a three year old.

"Sam! Get back here! Come on, your make up is not done yet!!" She ran into the kitchen.

"I look like a clown!"

"You look pretty! Come on just a little more lip gloss!"

"Hell no!"

"Fine! but there is no need to use foul language!"

"I'm Changing!"

"No your not!" I tried holding her back but my whole body strength is like the strength of her left hand. "Sam! Don't! you look nice!"

"Do I look like the kind of girl who wants to look "nice"?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"It wouldn't hurt to be nice once in a while, its a special occasion. And you didn't mind when I dressed you up for Pete."

"I don't want to talk about Pete! I can't believe I acted like that over some guy.... And We are going to the Groovy Smoothie, not the White House, and even if we were I still wouldn't wear this fruity thing!"

I looked down at her ruffled pink skirt that stopped just before her knee, then down at her pink ballet flats. Then I looked up at her orange "V" neck "T" shirt with my cute pink heart necklace. Her hair was straightened and put up in a neat pony tail, she kind of looked like Melanie. How is this Fruity? I think it's cute. Then I looked down at my cloths, they were strangely similar to hers except I wore a jean skirt and a pink "T" shirt and orange flats. I had a butterfly necklace on and I curled my hair with a little orange heart clip in it. Ok, so maybe my style didn't fit Sam very well.

"There is nothing wrong with being fruity!" She laughed at my random outburst. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! but pretty much all my cloths are like this so what are you going to wear? You are NOT wearing what your wore here!!"

"Why not? I bet the guys are still wearing the same thing." I gave her a disapproving look.

"Fine." She thought for a moment and then rolled her eyes. She walked over to the couch and took her back pack and started walking up stairs.

"I'll be right back."

"But Sam!-" I was cut off by a knock on the door. I looked through the peep hole. Great Freddie and Danny are already here! I opened the door.

"Hey guys." I gave Freddie a hug. Danny walked past me and made himself at home. He already had a bored look on his face and his feet on our table. I'm already getting annoyed at this guy. I can already tell he is going to be a pain in the...but.

"Where's Sam?"

"She's upstairs, she'll be down in a minute." I hope. Danny went into the kitchen and got him self a drink. I rolled my eyes. He was so perfect for Sam it was scary. I smiled at Freddie and he smiled back. I took his hand and lead him to the couch. It was nice having him as a boyfriend. I was already comfortable with him and it really hasn't been awkward...yet. He was hot too. I couldn't help but look at his muscles threw his "T" shirt. He caught me starring and I blushed. I expected him to laugh or blush or something but he just smiled. Why am I so nervous? Its Freddie Benson! Shouldn't he be the nervous one? This is our first date. He has been waiting for this forever. Why isn't he saying anything? Maybe I should talk first.

"So...I can't believe we're actually doing this. I mean it's going so fast, yesterday we were just friends, and it was like three hours ago we're a couple and now were already going on our first date."

"I know, trust me, I did NOT ever in a million years expect this." I gave him a short kiss. He put his arm around me and played with my hair. After a few minutes he got up and went into the kitchen to mess with the computer. I sat and waited on the couch but I heard a loud sound of breaking glass come from behind me. Oh Gosh! I turned around and Saw Danny with his mouth wide open starring in front of him. He dropped his glass. That's just great. I got up and finally saw what he was gawking at. Oh my God...

**Freddie's pov**

I was going to check some icarly comments before I heard a loud crash from the living room. Wow, we've been here ten minutes and Danny already broke something. I went to go see what happened and I saw Danny standing with his mouth wide open and Carly had a disapproving look on her face. I looked over at the stairs and saw why. OH...My...God... It was Sam. She was wearing a short, tight blue tank top, the top of her black bra cups were showing and you could see the bottom of her flat stomach. She was wearing the shortest black skirt I've ever seen, just bearly covering everything up with a big purple belt on. She had a long necklace on that hung from her neck into her shirt between her high cleavage. Her messy straightened hair hung down to her waist. I looked down at her long legs to see she was wearing her normal converse shoes. She looked so-so-

"Wow Sam you look freaking Hott!"

"Sorry I took so long but I had to wash my stomach from all math answers I wrote on it."

She smiled at Danny and came down stairs. She looked at the broken Glass and then back up at Danny.

"Smooth..." He blushed for the second time in his life. Sam turned to me for a half of a second and then gave Carly an pleading look. Carly shook her head and walked over to me and took my hand.

"Can we go now?" Carly sounded annoyed so we all quickly followed her. Danny Grabbed Sam's waist and dragged her in front of us toward the door. I couldn't help myself from taking a quick glance at Sam's ass, But I quickly looked away. What am I doing? I have a girlfriend. No, not just a girlfriend, the best, the perfect girlfriend. And that was Sam! evil, annoying, disgusting Sam. Why does she have to dress like this? What happened to the tomboy, bully, demon? She was still a bully and definitely still a demon but she was no tomboy, at least she didn't look like one. I shook off my disturbing thoughts and held on to Carly tighter. I turned her around and gave her a long kiss on the lips to remind myself what I wanted and what I now have. She kissed me back a little more softly then I wanted but it was sweet. She was the first to slowly pull away to smile at me and take my hand. Carly Shay... Perfect Carly Shay. I said that about a thousand times in my head until we got to the Groovy Smoothie.

By the time we got there I was a hundred and ten percent sure I was still madly in love with Carly Shay. It's just my hormones out of whack but I can control myself for a couple hours. I won't even look or talk to Sam unless completely necessary. It's not going to be hard since we usually ignore each other, and when we aren't ignoring each other we are fighting.

We sat at our usual table. I sat next to Carly and Sam sat across from me. Danny sat as close as possible to Sam. He stared at her chest and put his hand on her thigh. She punched him in the gut but that didn't stop him from messing around. He played with the bottom of her shirt, with his eyes still on her chest. She hit him probably 40 times in the past half hour but he just smiled. Me and Carly didn't say much, We were too distracted by Sam and Danny. He was really getting on my nerves, and I can tell he was on Carly's last nerves too. Carly rolled her eyes. There was an awkward silence for a minute before Sam kicked me from underneath the table and gave me an evil smile.

"OW!" Danny and Carly stared at me like I was Crazy but Sam just looked away like nothing happened. Then I mocked her evil smile and kicked her back, lighter then she kicked me but she still yelled in pain. She looked at me shocked that I kicked her back. I smiled wider, even though I was terrified on the inside that she was going to rip my head off. Danny and Carly now stared at her but Carly finally realised what was going on and rolled her eyes.

"Guys! Really? Now?"

"She started it."

"No he started it by being such a doof." Danny laughed.

"He is a doof." Of course Danny would side with Sam. Then for some reason Carly snapped.

"Don't encourage them."

"It was a joke. What is your problem?"

"MY problem is that this is a date. You are not suppose to fight on dates and you are not suppose to be putting your hands all over your girlfriend on a first date."

"Whoa whoa whoa! First of all I wasn't putting my hands all over her, and second that isn't your business."

"She is my best friend! So yea, it kind of is. Just in case you didn't know, I don't like you. I can tell your a jerk and a player and I'm glad you aren't my date." She turned to Sam. "Sorry Sam, No offense."

"None taken."

"Freddie, I think you need to talk some sense into your controlling prude of a girlfriend."

"Excuse me? just because I don't like guys all over me or my best friend doesn't make me a prude."

"I don't get how you can be friends with a cool girl like Sam, you are just holding her back. She probably has no fun because of you."

"I'M NOT-" I ignored the rest of their stupid argument. Carly and Danny continued fighting about who was the worst date. This is so stupid, we shouldn't have done this at all. This was going to fast. Me and Carly started going out today and Danny and Sam aren't even officially going out! Carly and Danny hate each other and me and Sam hate each other. Ok so maybe hate is a strong word but she isn't the easiest person to get along with. This double date thing was not one of Carly's smartest and Danny were about to explode on each other, I should stop it but for some reason I didn't. Probably because them fighting is less awkward then none of us talking at all. I looked over at Sam and she looked Bored. She barely even noticed Carly and Danny, or she didn't care. I laughed to myself, she has no attention span. I got out my phone and sent a text.

_To Blonde-headed Demon:  
Havein fun?_

She got out her phone and looked at the text. She looked up at me, raised her eyebrows, and rolled her eyes. She started texting.

_1 new text from Blonde-headed Demon:  
Wow are you seriously texting me from a foot away? you are such a dork! 8}_

I smiled and rolled my eyes. She started texting again.

_1 new text from Blonde-headed Demon:  
And no, im not having fun! I love Carly to death, but just to let you know, your girlfriend is a spazz._

I looked up at her surprised before I tested back

_To Blond-headed Demon:  
My girlfriend is a spazz?!? Your boyfriend is perverted idiot!_

I didn't look up to see her reaction. I started texting again.

_To Blonde-headed Demon:  
But its not his fault, cause his girlfriend is kind of a slut._

I looked up. At first she was shocked, then she gave me the death stare. I just smiled and raised my eyebrows, daring her to do something. But she just smiled and looked back at her phone.

_1 new text from Blond-headed Demon:  
First of all he is not my boyfriend...yet. Second...How am I a slut? =]_

I looked up at her. She was testing me, this is a trap I know it, I don't know how, but it is.

_To Blond-headed Demon:  
Well look at how your dressed..._

_1 new text from Blond-headed Demon:  
What about it? =0_

_To Blond-headed Demon:  
You are bearly covering everything!_

I saw her look at her body then at me. I could feel myself blush as I looked her over, hopefully she didn't see that.

_1 new text from Blond-headed Demon:  
Am I making you uncomfortable Fredallina?_

I looked up at her shocked that she was talking to me like this. I knew this was a trap, but I am not falling in, not again. I'm going to make her more uncomfortable then she has ever been. She is going to squirm in her seat. She raised her eyebrows to me and I smiled at her.

_To Blond-headed Demon:  
No, I'm perfectly comfortable. I don't blame you for not wearing a lot of cloths. It's pretty hot in here. Maybe you should take your shirt off too. ;]_

Wow I must have been feeling really confident today. I should be terrified for my life but instead I gave her an evil smile. She looked at her phone and her mouth fell open. Her face turned fire burning red. I smiled wider. At first she looked shocked, then she looked mad. I was about to get up and run, but then her face changed again. She wasn't red any more, she looked... smug. She gave me a little smile and then started texting again.

_1 new text from Blond-headed Demon:  
You are so right. It is really hot in here. Maybe I SHOULD take my shirt off. I wonder what Carly and Danny will think. Oh well. I think I'll take my bra off too, its WAY too tight._

what the- I looked up at Sam and she started pulling the bottom of her shirt up. Is she serious right now?!?

"SAM!! DON'T!" The whole Groovy Smoothie turned quiet and stared. How loud did I yell that? Danny and Carly stopped arguing and gave me a weird look. Sam looked up at me innocently with a big of a smugness on her mouth.

"Don't what?"

Carly turned toward me and put her hand on my hand. "Freddie, are you ok?" She glared at Sam.

"Sam! What did you do?"

"I was just sitting here, I didn't touch him, I swear!"

I didn't look at Carly. Instead I glared at Sam. "I'm fine!"

"Dude, I think you finally lost it. This is what you get for having a girlfriend like her."

Carly turned toward Danny again. "You do realise that you are the one ruining everything! Your a...your a jerk!"

"Oooooo ouch that one hurt. God! you can't even swear. Freddie, what do you see in this thing? She is pretty I guess but so boring and prudeish!" He was talking to her more then to me. They continued there fighting and I just shook my head at Sam. She had a smug smile on. She immuturely stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. I silently mouthed "slut" to her. She just smiled and mouthed back what I think was,"asshole".

**Sam's pov**

Freddork and I have a weird relationship. Sometimes it's just confusing, I mean I guess we are close friends. I hang out with him and Carly almost everyday. I always thought the only reason I ever spoke to Freddie was because he was friends with Carly but I actually got use to the dork. icarly is what really brought us all together, sometimes I wonder what would happen if we stopped icarly. Me and Carly were friends before icarly but we both changed so much since then I feel like it's the only thing holding us together anymore. I don't want to loose Carly, not many people can stand me but for come reason she can. And Freddie hates my guts so why we would still hang out if we didn't have icarly? Why would we even speak to each other if I wasn't Friends with Carly?

We always fight and tease each other, but lately it has been really weird. We don't fight and tease about the same things we use to. Freddie really grew some balls over the years too. He acts like he isn't even scared of me anymore. He is shooting back insults as hard as I do. I usually still win.

Danny and Carly were STILL going at it. They both need to relax. I do admit I was getting a little annoyed with Danny's hands all over me but Carly didn't have to get involved. She should be focusing on her new "boyfriend". I don't know why that bothers so much but its just weird. I still haven't really come to grip with the fact that the dork and Carly are dating... I didn't realise I was spacing out until I got another text from the dork.

_1 new text from The Dweeb:  
I am REALLY hating you right now._

_To The Dweeb:  
What else is new? =] And besides, U were the freak who told me I should take my shirt off.U WILL pay for that btw._

I looked up at him and he smiled. I knew he was just trying to get to me but still.

_1 new text from The Dweeb:  
I didn't mean now...but you can come over later if you want... Carly and Danny don't have to know. =}_

I know what he is doing! This dork is not going to get to me! I don't believe him! Since when did Freddork get this pervy anyway? I bet he doesn't talk to Carly this way. I seriously think this dude has a death wish! No one talks back at me like this! especially dweebs like him. Instead of texting back I silently mouthed, "You wish."

He stuck his tongue out at me and raised his eyebrows. We glared at each other for what seemed like forever. Why am I even messing with this loser? I should be flirting with the hottie next to me. I thought about talking to him but he was still arguing with Carly. I looked over at Freddie but he already forgot I was here and started playing with his Carly's hair. I was getting really annoyed now. I bet if I just got up and left no one would care or even notice.

My thoughts were interupted by someone comeing up from behind me ande grabing my shoulders.  
"ahh!" Carly, Freddie and Danny looked at me and I turned around.

"OH! God! You scared me! what are you doing here Ja-"

"Joey!" He turned to everyone else. "Hi, I'm Joey, Sam's friend."

Why is Jake introducing himself as Joey?...OH God! He broke out of prison again didn't he?! Why can't he just wait for bail or probation for once? He is going to get himself into a place for the criminally insane. Carly looked at me and then smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Carly and this is my boyfriend Freddie." Freddie gave her a weird look. I laughed at him. Carly is going to be a really clingy girlfriend.

"Right, I recognize you, you're from icarly right?"

"Yea." I was surprised he even watched icarly.

I turned toward Danny who was giving Jake a funny look. "This is Danny."

"Sup dude?" He grabbed a chair and pulled it up to our table. Carly rolled her eyes and gave me a pouty face. I told her this double date thing was not a good idea. I glared at Jake.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just chillin. I saw you through the window. Can't I say hi to my best friend?" This guy is such an idiot. I stood up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Alone!" I grabbed his ear and dragged him across the room.

"OW!"

"OK, spill, why are you really here dip thong? And why are you now "Joey"?"

"Touchy. relax, everything cool. I escaped from prison a couple days ago and I just found out Alex is dead. I didn't know were else to go." I sighed.

"Well, I don't know were you can go either I barely sleep at my own house and we haven't done any scheming in a while so I'm pretty much broke."

"hmmm, well I know you pretty much hate my guts and the only reason you talk to me was because of Alex, but I think we can still do this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we both still need the cash right? And we both have people on our trails so I think we should stick together, do what we did before, and watch each others back for a while....Once everything dies down we can go our separate ways and be out of each others lives forever...if that's what you want. Just as co-workers. No strings attached."

I thought for a minute. I don't know If I can handle working with Jake. He was just such an asshole when we went out. He cheated on me the day after we decided to get together! Then he hits on me for the whole next year I was forced to work with him. He was evil and smart, so we had to keep him. Now that Alex is gone I just don't see us doing this anymore. But he is right, I don't think I have much of a choice. This isn't about likeing someone this is about our lives.

"Fine, I don't think I have much of a choice do I? Did you ever figure out anyone else who is after us?"

"No, After we blew up that last agency, everyone else has been smarter. I haven't noticed anything out of place. Nothing! But I'm not stupid enough to believe we are off the hook. Especially you. NO offense."

The second time someone has said that to me today. When ever you say "no offence" OF course I'm going to be offended! I can't remember where I heard that before but I finally realised it's so true... "None taken."

**Freddie's pov**

Sam and this Joey guy have been talking for a long time. He looks like he just got into a fight with a lion. His hair is messed up his cloths are ripped. Where does Sam meet these people? She doesn't look very happy, maybe I should go over there. Danny and Carly finally stopped fighting. Carly was talking to me about have horrible everything is going and Danny is just staring at Joey.

At first I thought he was just jealous but then I realised it wasn't Jealousy on his face it was, it was confusion, hate, surprised? I don't know. He got out his cell phone and started texting. He looked up at me. He signaled his head for me to look at Sam and Joey. I mouthed "what?". He rolled his eyes and started texting again. My phone started buzzing. I discreetly looked at it without Carly knowing I wasn't paying attention to her.

_1 new text from Danny:  
Look over at "Joey". Doesn't he look familiar?_

_To Danny:  
No, and why the quotes around "Joey"?_

_1 new text from Danny:  
Because his name is not Joey, I'm sending you the info_

He sent me the information of Jake Chandler. The picture at the top looked exactly like Joey....OH! I looked up at Danny and he nodded. I looked over at Sam and Joe-Jake. This is the second guy I have to kill that knows Sam. Weird. I shouldn't be surprised that Sam knows people that are wanted dead. It still bothers me though. The two people she knows seem really infamous. What if she knows that girl too? what if she is in danger?

Carly got up "I need to use the bathroom Be right back." she gave me a quick kiss and Danny rolled his eyes. He scooted over to Sam's seet.

"I just texted Matt and we got the mark!! He got the picture, name everything! He said he would be here soon to give it to us. This chick is going down. And since we already have Jake, she ought to be easy to find. Like taking Candy from a baby. We are going to be rolling in cash! And we are going to be infamous! Everyone has tried to get this girl but no one could." I don't want to be infamous, I just want to get this over with.

"Ok, But how are we suppose to do this with Carly and Sam here? They can not get involved! It's not smart bringing Matt here now."

"It'll be fine. I can get Sam to get Jake, I mean "Joey", to come hang with us and lead us right to the girl."

"But how are we suppose to get Sam away from them in time to kill them?"

"We don't have to." That did not come from Danny. I turned around to see a depressed looking Matt. He looked right at me sincerely scared.

"What do you mean?" He looked from me to Danny. Then he looked across the room at Sam and Jake. He left his eyes over there but talked to us.

"You both are not going to like this. But before I tell you, you need to remember what is on the line here. Our lives, our family and... friends. Everyone we know. No emotion, no attachments. This needs to be done no matter what."

"Dude your kind of scaring us, just spit it out, what are you saying?"

silence. I turned to him.

"Matt...its ok, you know I don't like this job, but I have always gotten it done before, just say it."

His eyes were still on Sam and Jake. Sam was looking back over at us confused. Probably because of the way we were talking to each other. Matt threw the paper work he was holding on the table. It was a huge folder. And to think this girl erased most of her record, this was nothing. Danny opened the folder and looked at the first page. He stiffened. His expression was shocked , then scared, upset, mad, confused, then nothing. He stared off into space and then he looked at me. This is the girl everyone has been waiting for why does everyone look so upset?

"What? Who is it?" he pushed the paper toward me.

There was a small picture on the left corner. Her long, wild, curly blond hair filled most of the picture. Her fierce blue eyes brought back every good and bad memory I've had for the past four years. I looked to the right of the picture and saw four words I would give anything not to have seen.

_THE MARK:  
S.A.M.A.N.T.H.A P.U.C.K.E.T_

**Thanks for all the reviews so far people! Keep it up! Especially Peanut Butter and Seddie-I do feel special! =)You should feel special too because your review actually really helped. I really want to know what you all liked or didn't like! I also would love more ideas! Thanks in advance! Review the hell out of your computers!! =)**


	7. complications

**_I do not own icarly....I'm dead broke....=(_**

* * *

**Freddie's pov**

no..........Sam? Sam Puckett. The girl I have been with thousands of times. My friend...My best friend.

..............

...............

no emotions...no attachments...

T-this isn't personal...it's business

.......... I can't do this! NO! Stop it Freddie you HAVE to do this! this is you job!....Sam is your job....

It sucks that this has to be the year we finally got closer and excepted each other as somewhat friends...And soon that will be over. B-but this is Sam Puckett! Evil, dictating, Sam Puckett! I hated her once I can easily hate her again. Obviously I'm not the only one who thinks she is a demon. I'm mean look at how many people want her dead. The police hired us for crying out loud! I would be doing a favor to the world. Getting rid of that loud, obnoxious, demon-like, evil, uncaring, blonde, piercing blue eyes, long wild hair, crooked mocking smile, twisted sense of humor- uh... getting rid of her should be easy. I shouldn't be surprised.

I mean sure she dodged hit men before...ok lots of hit men but I can handle her. I've been handling her for years...ok that did not sound right.

"Hey, Freddie, you ok dude? I mean I know she was your friend but from what I here you weren't that close right?"

"No yea yea, I'm fine, I-I got this, NO problem." I forced a smile.

"You ok with this Danny?"

"No yea I'm cool...I mean we never had to kill a chick, especially a hot chick, before but other then that this shouldn't be any different.... But still its just SUCH a waste. That's a fine piece of ass right there." I slammed my fist on the table.

"UGH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT FOR DANNY? Why do you have to go there?!?"

"What? It's true!" I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips together trying to explode. Maybe my gun will slip and accidentally miss Sam and hit Danny. That would be just "horrible".

"Ok, we need to talk about how we are going to do this before she gets back. This isn't going to be as easy as the others but we have an advantage-" I zoned out on Mat after that. My mind just kind of blanked out. I can do this. I have to do this. She is like any other person I've killed. It even better because I have a reason to hate her too. She has made my life hell. So why am I dying inside?

**Sam's pov**

"Listen Jake you can't just prance in here expecting me to just leave with you, I have a life and friends...ever heard of them?"

"Who is that guy your with any way, not the dork you always talk about, the other one, are you guys going out?"

"That's not any of your business." I glared at him. Of course he was going to bring this up, How did I not expect that? I looked over at Danny. He was staring off into space. He looked really upset, no crying upset but, like something was bothering him. I wanted to go over and see if he was ok but I can't leave Jake. I don't trust him to not get himself into trouble. I looked across from Danny at Freddie, He was freaking out. No surprise there. He looked worse than Danny. His friend -Mat I think- was standing over him in pity. What the hell are they talking about? What, did his mom die or something? I don't even know why he is upset but he is already making me feel all....sad and stuff. I guess I had somewhere inside me, really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really deep deep deep inside me, I had a small part of me that didn't want the dork to be upset...unless I caused it.

"I know it's not my business, but I know you, and I can tell you aren't really into this guy...he is too predictable for for you."

"Don't pretend to know me Jake, you have no idea what I think or feel, I happen to really like Danny. He is fun and...daring."

"That's a bunch of bull Sam, I can tell when you don't like someone. That's how I knew you didn't like me. You were just bored." I glared at him. The last thing I want to do is talk about personal things with this nub! But he did know me really well, which is kind of a disturbing thought.

"You cheated on me Jake! The day after we started going out!! Look...whatever..I really do not want to talk about this with you."

"Ok, fine, You can go kid yourself. Whatever..." he sighed. "What are we suppose to do about the whole "everyone wants us dead" situation." He said that almost sarcastically as if he wasn't sure it was entirely sure. But he has no idea what I've been through.

"We are going to do the same thing I've been doing for years, absolutely nothing." He looked at me like I was crazy. I smirked at him."We are just going to dodge it. Expect the unexpected and be ready."

"That's all?!? That is the famous Puckett secret?" I had to laugh at that.

"Did you really expect me to actuallyplan things out?" He though about that for a moment and shook his head.

"Ok, we should probably get back to your "icarly possi" so they don't worry about their "innocent little Sammy"."

"They know I'm not that innocent, I don't lie to them about everything... And if you want to keep your arms and legs attached to your body I wouldn't call me Sammy again."

We started walking back over to our table. Carly was back flirting with her little Freddie toy again. Freddork still looked weird but it was better then before. I saw Danny whisper something in his ear before moving back to his seet. What is going on with them? It's kind of freaking me out.

"Hey people, were back."

No answer. Carly was using all her attention on a spaced out Freddie, Danny looked like his head was somewhere else, Matt looked like he was scared of me, and well Freddie...He was just pale. Carly finally snapped out of her Freddie-love struck syndrome and smiled at me.

"Hey." she looked at Jake and back to me. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, Ja-Joey just wanted to tell me about a new meeting for this "juvenile delinquent thing" Mrs. Briggs is making me go to. Joey is in it too." I dramatically rolled my eyes and sat down beside Danny.I am getting pretty bad at lieing to Carly. She was so nice and honest...It made me sick. Yet I still always end up feeling bad lieing to her. Danny looked better. I could feel his eyes checking me over again but I ignored it, I guess he is back to normal. Jake sat in between me and Freddie at the end of the table.

Carly rolled her eyes. "What did you do this time Sam?"

"Nothing I don't normally do, Mrs. Briggs is just a freak that's all."

"look who's talking." Freddie smirked at me. I rolled my least he was back to normal. His eyes still looked sad but I wasn't going to look too much into it. I was about to comment back until Carly interrupted.

"Ok, well I guess this "date" is over so how about we all go back to my place to just hang out? Spencer is out on a date with Sasha Stricker." She lifted her eyebrows to me and I laughed.

"That pack rat obsessed chick?!?"

"Yep."

"wow, she said yes? to Spencer?"

"Spencer's got some moves...well pack rat moves." Me and Carly laughed.

"Sorry Carls but me and Joey have...something to take care of."

Freddie's head popped up and he looked over at me."Like what?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Not that it's any of your business Benson, but we are going to go meet...his cousin."

Danny turned toward me with glaring eyes. I was a little intimidated by this but I didn't let it show. Why was he glaring at me? Then it finally hit me he wasn't glaring at me, he was glaring at Freddie. I started to feel really uncomfortable around Danny, Freddie, and Jake. Three different people that knew three different Sams. No, not different Sams just different lives. There was Danny who so far only knew my flirty side which I don't show much. Jake only knew my evil, deceiving, con-artist side and Freddie...I guess he knew everything else...almost.

"We are coming with you."

"No Danny it's really ok, we aren't doing anything fun, you go chill with Freddork and Carly, I'll meet up with you in a little bit."

"No I think we should all go." I looked over at Freddie with glaring eyes. Carly looked at him with the same look of hatred. Oh God! I am really hating my life right now. I looked over at the faces of everyone around me. Innocent Carly, confusing Freddie, idiotic Jake, deceiving Danny, and a really scared looking Matt. I felt my heart speed up. This is not going well, everything is so messed up. I need to get out of here. I have things to take care of. what the hell is Freddie doing? Why should he even want to come? doesn't he want alone time with his precious Carly? Something is going on that I don't know about. I really don't need this right now!!

"Spencer is expecting Carly back, really guys it's ok, we can handle it."

"Babe, listen Matt can take Carly home and me and Freddie will...help you guys out." Babe?!? Danny exchanged an awkward look with Freddie and put his arm around my waist.I immediately felt uncomfortable. Something is off. This dose not feel right.I know when people are lieing. I back off from Danny and give him a fake smile. Carly looks at me with confused eyes then back glaring at her boyfriend who just turned her down. Any trust for any one I had in this room was all gone. I didn't trust Danny at all. I never trusted Jake. Now, I'm not so sure I trust Freddie or Carly.

I exchanged a pleading look with Jake, asking him to man up and help me, but he ignored me. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Maybe Danny was just jealous and Freddork was just following his friend like the loser he is, no big deal.

"Fine, this should be... fun." I rudely said bye to Carly and purposely stomped on Fredweird's foot as I walked out the door. I ignored Danny and Matt. I was not in a good mood and I wasn't going to pretend I was.

I silently got in the car with Jake as Danny and Freddie followed behind us. Danny tried insisting to go with me but backed off when I gave him the death stare. Its only been a couple days but he is already too clingy for me. I don't trust the guy at all.

Jake and I were suppose to con some cash out of some people and we were suppose to go meet with this guy named Charlie at a bar tonight. Charlie was a legend. He escaped more then ten different hit men agencies. He robbed more then six banks without ever getting caught. He hasn't ever even been arrested. He is a genius! People have said one day maybe I could be be like him. That might not sound good to most people, being infamous, but to me it sounded like a dream come true. Charlie was the best con-man in the country... He was my hero. Jake didn't care for him much but he didn't understand. I don't think any one understands.

Charlie was like me in so many ways. He knew sometimes you had to screw people over so they don't screw you over. He knew not to trust anyone, even family members and close friends. Everyone is your enemy and no matter what anyone says, no one will always have your back. You have to look out for yourself in this evil world. You can't rely on anyone but yourself or your are just setting yourself up for failure and disappointment. People make this mistake everyday. I made it once. I trusted my family. I remember a time were they said they will always be there for me and I could always trust them. My dad left, My sister left, and my mom might as well have left since she is never around. I feel closer to her many, many loser boyfriends then her.

Jake tried talking to me but I ignored him. Ugh! I really need to hit something right now. But Just because Freddie and Danny are coming doesn't mean I am not still working. I need the cash. And all the meat in the world couldn't stop me from talking to Charlie. I need to know how he did it! I just need to meet him. I know for a fact Jake is going to try and stop me but I don't care. This bar is bad news anyway. Most people in there are going to hate me so it doesn't really matter what I do. But It's going to be weird tonight and I am not letting my guard down for one second. I am putting up a wall so thick God himself couldn't get in. I smiled to myself.

I was worried that I was loosing myself and trusting people too much, like Carly, Freddie and Spencer, but...the bitch is back.

**Carly's pov**

"And I just don't get it! He has wanted to be with me for years and now that he has ME hovering over HIM 24\7 he completely ignores me like I'm nothing!"

I sighed. I've been venting my feelings to Matt the whole car ride. I feel bad but I need to get this off my chest. I'm...fed up! Fed up with everything! Fed up with Freddie for not even noticing his own girlfriend, Fed up with Danny for being such a jerk all night, fed up with Sam for being all "distant" and not bestfriendy (if that's a word), fed up with this Joey guy for stealing everyone away, just everything!

"I'm usually not one to complain or get angry but I'm just so frustrated! Freddie, Sam and I use to be so close and now were not at all. And I can't have a serious conversation with Spencer...He is my obnoxious brother by the way." I sighed. "It's just I feel so left out. Like I was put into a world were I don't belong, I mean everyone in my life is just so different then me and they have their own thing going on. I mean they pretty much just use my house to crash on when they can't go home. I feel like I'm their mother not their friend, it just sucks some times ya know? sorry I'm venting all this one you."

"No really, it's ok, I like hearing about your life. It takes my mind off of mine." He laughed with no humor in his voice. "But I totally get. I feel the same way. Like I wasn't meant to be doing what I'm doing. I wasn't meant to be were I am. ya know...I should be out their helping the world right now, or starting too. You know I get straight A's in school but It doesn't even matter because I can't do anything with it."

"Why not?" I was honestly curious. Mat is just so mysterious. He has an edge to him. Not a scary or violent edge but a nice one, intense.

"Uh...well...my-my dad, he- well lets just say he already has a job planed out for me that doesn't really require straight A's."

"Well, that's not fair. Your dad can't force you to do that. You should be able to do what you want to do."

"Ha. I wish it were that easy....But It's really not. I can't explain it, but I just have to follow my father. I don't have mush of a choice in that trust me."

"Hmmm, well what would you do, If you had a choice." Matt is so fascinating. It's like I'm hypnotised by every word he says even it's not important. I'm glad his eyes are on the road or else he might be freaked out that I'm staring at him like a stalker.

"I don't know... Maybe a doctor. I would want a job that would really help people...I think I owe the world that." I feel the urge to ask him what the heck he is talking about but I don't because even though I already feel comfortable with him, we did just meet.

"I think being a doctor is the best thing you could do. I mean saving people's lives, working everyday for the greater good." His face turned sad for a second. I wish there was something I could do to comfort him. It was like seeing him sad made me sad. I've never felt like this before.

"Yea...If only..." He turned and gave me a smile. I smiled back. "Any way everything will work out for both of us...eventually."

"Yea I guess...It was really nice talking to you Matt."

"You too." He smiled at me. We stopped at my apartment.

"I'll walk you inside."

"Thanks."

We walked inside the building past a passed out Lubert, thank God. We walked mostly in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence it was a nice silence, peaceful. We stopped at my door and I turned around to see him staring at me.

"Um...Maybe I can call you sometime... you know, we can talk more...you can vent." He gave me a teasing smile and I giggled.

"Sure." I gave him my phone number and started to wave him goodbye until I saw myself stopping him. What am I doing?

"Uh...actually...If y-you want you can come in for a second...keep me company?"

He went in deep thought for a second. It wasn't that hard of a decision. It was yes or no. But he took my simple question into really deep consideration.

"Ok, maybe I can come in for a few minutes."

It seems like my whole life has been changing for the worse lately but....some change can be good.

* * *

**_Oh my God! I am so sorry it's has been so long since I updated!! There has been a lot going on. And I had a huge writer's block!! I actually started on two other icarly stories. One is going to be up, hopefully, today. But it is going to be rated M and it isn't a full on seddie, but there is a lot of seddie. It's Seddie, Creddie and lots of cam. =) Soooo....yea. If you don't like that stuff don't read it. I think it is going to be a three shot but I'm not sure. The other one I made is rated M too but it's all seddie. It probably will be up by tomorrow. Any way...._**

**_So sorry about the long wait and I'm sorry this chapter is not as good as I hoped it would be. So there wasn't much seddie in this chapter the only ship was Carly and Matt. I really like this couple and I know where I am going with them and I think your going to like it._**

**_What will happen with Carly and Freddie? Carly and Matt? Will Sam find out about Danny and Freddie? Will Freddie be able to do it? How does Sam "work"? What is so important about his Charlie guy? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Cure my writer's block! And keep reading, this is just about to get interesting._**


	8. coyote Ugly, Charlie and a plan

**PLEASE READ: Ok, First of all I am SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know it has been forever since I have updateed but it should be faster updateing starting now. It's been a rough few weeks for me. I am doing terrible in school and my dad started dateing this horrible, way-too-young girl who works at a bar called Coyote Ugly...not so happy about that. But, That is where part of the inspiration came for this chapter. If you don't know what it is, it's just a crazy bar where girl's are hired to dance on top of the bar and act crazy. Throwing beer at everyone, dancing, singing ect... There is also a movie called coyote Ugly that is pretty good. Ok I will let you read chapter 8 now, then after read the authors note at the bottom. Btw this is the longest chapter I have done so far so I put an intermission somewhere in the middle =).**

* * *

**Freddie's pov.**

"A bomb? Really Danny?"

"I don't know It's the only thing I can think of. It's simple, it's easy-"

"It's amateur..." We were driving in Danny's car following Sam and Jake.

"It's not amateur, many of the greatest assassins use bombs."

"I know but Sam's too smart for that. What are you going to do? Give her a hug and attach it to her cloths?" He looked at me shocked.

"Well...yea." I rolled my eyes. He is so predictable.

"Let me guess, pipe bomb?" He glared at me.

"Ok smart ass, it's not like you got a better idea."

I sighed. I really didn't have any idea. I've spent this time pumping my self up about all the reasons I should have no problem killing Sam. By now I had thousands of legit reasons. Thinking of all the tormenting she has done, I can say I officially re-hate Samantha Puckett. Then why did this still feel wrong? It's probably just the fact that I know her. I'm use to killing strangers. Taking someone out of your life completely has got to be hard for anyone right? That's all. It's just my subconscious telling me things are going to be different. But none of that matters. Even if I didn't hate Sam, We still had to kill her. It's not like I have much of a choice.

"Ok Danny, fine. But don't you think a bomb is a little much? I mean it's not really helping with us staying "incognito"."

"It'll be fine. It's just a little bomb. It should just blow her up.....maybe a few pedestrians...nothing too bad. If she does somehow survive, it's not like she is going to come out unscratched. She will be injured and it will make it easier for us to get her."

I sighed. I shouldn't bring this up. I can't even hint to anyone that I am not 100 percent committed to the agency. I am 100 percent committed. If I wasn't than I wouldn't be able to calmly talk about killing my...friend. But I need to know. "Why can't Matt take just this one. I mean don't you think it would be easier for him since he doesn't even know her?" I looked toward the car in front of us and Saw Sam yelling at "Joey".

"He offered to but the agency isn't letting him. They said they want you to do it because you have known her for so long, but I don't think it will really make a difference if I do it or you do it as long as she is dead."

That's when it hit me. I shook my head. "Oh My God...They knew the whole time...They knew it was Sam. They have seen icarly. They knew and they didn't tell me. I was undercover and I didn't even know it." I started to feel really angry. How could they do this? They knew I was going to have to kill her. They knew the whole time.

Danny nodded finally relising. "But hey...It worked...I mean you guys didn't really get along but you seem to know a lot about her."

I thought about that. I did know a lot about Sam. I knew Sam more then I knew everyone except for Carly...But Carly wasn't hard to figure out. I knew Sam just as much as Carly knew Sam. But still... Sam... There was still so much I didn't know.

"Not really...Sam isn't the easiest person to figure out."

"Yea I know...but still you know enough. Hell, I know enough! Most people after her knew nothing. We have a major advantage here."

I nodded and sighed. "Where the hell are they going? We passed like ten bars..."

"I don't know, all I know is I didn't believe them for a second. There is another reason they are going out tonight. They were probably planning on some scheme to get cash. Do you think they will still do it even though we are there?"

"If I know Sam at all, then yea, she will. She won't stop doing what she wants just because I'm there, I know for sure. And she doesn't know either of us are out to kill her so I don't think she will care." The coldness in my voice when I said that made me and Danny both shiver.

Their car made a sudden turn left and pulled into a parking lot. "I guess this is the place." Danny laughed as I read the sign.

"Coyote ugly?" He turned and smiled at me sheepish.

"Iv'e been here before...I usually don't go to this one because it's always crowded. I wonder why they are here.." We saw Sam and Jake get out of the car start to walk toward us.

"What the hell is a Coyote Ugly?" He gave a small chuckle.

"Oh you'll see..." We got out of the car and met Sam and Jake. Sam looked pissed off...nothing new... Jake looked amused.

Danny went in for a hug but Sam dodged him. "Wait before you do that...let me just say that I warned you both not to come, so you can not get mad at something...you might...see today." Danny and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"What are you blabbing about now Puckett?" She glared at me and "joey" laughed.

"I don't know Sam...I think they might like what they see." She turned her glare on me and put it on Joey ten times more threatening. She kicked him in the shin with a lot of force and smiled as he started yelping in pain.

"Lets just go." She grabbed Jake's wrist and dragged him inside. Danny and I followed.

We walked into the bar and it was chaos. Everyone was Drunk and humping one another. Some people, grown men, were screaming and running around like little kids. It was huge. On the right there was a big gambling table with people yelling and cheering on the drunk gamblers. Next to the table there were four pool tables, were even drunker people were trying not to pass out so they can play. On the left there was just a bunch of tables were some people were doing shots and others were making out completely wasted. But the biggest crowd was in the middle back of the bar.

The bar table was huge and hundreds of people surrounded it. Some men were trying to climb on it. Then I looked up and realised why.

There was four girls dancing wildly on the table. All four of them were wearing cowboy boots and very little clothing, Dancing like maniacs and the crowd was loving it. I am not going to lie and say I wasn't because my mouth is currently hanging off my face. They were hot. I could see Danny smirk from the corner of my eye.

"I knew You would like this place. This one is way better then the other one in Seattle. I actually think it's one of the best Coyote Uglies in the country. Almost as good New York's." He didn't take his eyes off the table for a second while he was talking. Sam rolled her eyes before dragging us closer to the bar. She whispered something in Jake's ear, he nodded then went over to the gambling tables. I rolled my eyes. It was weird knowing exactly who they are and what they were doing and have them not know I know. It was also weird hanging out with them when I am going to have to kill them soon. especially Sam.

One of the girls on the bar had her straight blonde hair in her face and she was rubbing herself on a pole that was connected to the bar table. She wore tight black spandex pants and a pink bikini top that showed her belly button ring. I couldn't see her face but her body was flawless and anyone could tell that she knew it the way she was swinging her hips.

Another one of the blondes had short pixie-like hair with a pink streak through it. She was wearing a pink tank top that was ripped all over and a mini jean skirt. She had her hands on another brunette girl's hips swaying to the music. The brunettes long curly hair flipped on her shoulder. Her cut off shirt exposed her tiny stomach. She was skinny but tall. I could tell she had Latin blood in her the way she moved. The short blond haired girl was shorter but more filled out.

The last girl on the bar was a red head. She was dramatically pouring alchol all over a couple of guys as she swayed to the music. She was hot but had a more badass look then the other girls. She had tattoos all over her arms and a red bikini top on with skinny jeans that had a chains hanging down the side. As we got closer I could see her little nose piercing but something tells me that's not the only piercing she has...

I was brought out of my daze by a thump on my head.

"OW!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"I've been trying to get your attention did you hear me at all?" She had to yell pretty loud over the insane crowd and blasting music. When I didn't answer she rolled her eyes again and dragged me past the bar to a room that said "employees only". I turned around and realised Danny wasn't with us.

"Sam what are we doing here? We aren't supposed to-"

"Please just shut up for a minute Benson and listen." I looked up at her face and it looked serious so I nodded my head. She shyly looked at her feet. I've never seen her act like this before. She actually looks kind of worried.

"Ok...Look...there is a lot about me you don't know...A lot of secrets...Carly doesn't know...and I...well I'm not going to go into my life story nub but this bar is one of them." I looked up at her confused.

"That didn't make sense at all Sam." I chuckled and she hit me again. I guess I deserved that one.

"Look Benson can I trust you or not?" I thought about that. A couple of days ago I would have said yes in a second. But can you trust someone who is suppose to kill you? I don't think I'm considered someone she should open up to. But I would never tell anyone Sam's secret, she can trust me for that. I know she has secrets and she doesn't know I know. What if that's what she wants to tell me? I already know she has done bad things so it wouldn't really matter. I wouldn't be surprised. I have worse secrets. But what does this bar have to do with anything?

"Yea you can trust me, we are kinda friends right?" She thought for a moment then reluctantly nodded.

"Well...I...I kind of...work here." I waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"You...work here?"

"Yea. It's not bad or anything but you can't tell anybody because it's not like it's really legal since I'm underage. Then it finally hit me.

"Wait! You mean you work here as in on the bars?!?!"

She put her hand over my mouth."Yea yea God Freddork you don't have to yell. It's only on weekends and it's not as bad as it seems. We just serve drinks and dance and sing occasionally. It's like any other bar."

"But Sam-" The door swung opened.

"Roxy! Your late! Where have you been? You are really pushing it Roxy...There are a lot of girls who would love to be in your position! And what the hell are you wearing?" The 30 year old looking girl slammed the door and walked up to me and Sam. She was skinny and toned. She wore a black rocker T and skinny jeans with Cowboy boots. She had short cut blond hair and not much make up. She glared at Sam and then me.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Stella, relax. I'm not that late, it's only...like 10 o'clock. I'm here now."

Stella looked Sam over and then went back to glaring at me."And Roxy...what did I say about boyfriends??" Wait...Sam is Roxy??

"He isn't my Boyfriend, he is just a friend and he doesn't plan on beating anyone up right Freddie?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh...right?" She gave me a small smile.

"Roxy?" I mouthed. she shrugged and turned back to Stella.

"Ugh! and your cloths! Are you dancing on a bar or going to church?" I looked down at her tight tank top and short skirt. What is she talking about?!? how is it possible to wear less clothing?

Stella walked over to Sam and ripped the bottom of her shirt exposing her stomach. My mouth dropped and Sam glared at me.

"Are you wearing shorts under this?" she pointed at her skirt.

"yea." Stella ripped the skirt off of Sam showing her short black soffie shorts.

"Fix your hair and hurry up. we are suppose to be getting a pretty big crowd tonight and I just fired Crystal so we are down a girl."

Sam sighed. "Too bad. I thought Crystal was really coming around."

"I did too until she came into work tonight wasted and with Wes...a regular." Sam shook her head in disappointment and I still gawked at Sam.

"Anyway, I hope your feeling pissed off tonight cause we need our Roxy, the Seattle bitch, to be extra mean tonight."

she laughed. "No problem." Stella smiled and then left. Sam turned to me and punched me arm.

"Ah! What was that for?"

"You weren't saying anything."

"Well Sam, what do you want me to say? Why are you doing this? And who is Roxy?"

"I'm doing this because it's fun...and for the cash... and I'm Roxy...when i'm here, it's a stage name. I'm the Seattle bitch." She laughed. Cash. I started to remember who I was dealing with and why I'm here. I shook off the little feeling inside me that was worried for her and put on my best poker face. She looks in the mirror and pulls her hair out so it's all the way down. She shakes it and heads toward the door.

"Hey, where are Danny and Ja-...joey?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Probably getting wasted. I think that's what you need dork." She smirked and walked out the door. I followed. I watched her get up on top of the bar and kick some drunk in the head as everyone howled and hooted yelling "Roxy!". I felt myself start to get angry. I sighed and sat at the bar trying not to look at Sam- I mean "Roxy".

"Hey kid. You wanna drink or what?" I looked in front of me and saw the red head sitting on the table in front of me. Up close she looked more intimidating.

"Uh...yea I guess I'll have a beer. I'm going to need it after what I'm going to have to do." Did I just say that out loud?

She smiled at me and handed me a beer. "Don't worry kid, I'm not even going to ask. I'm Candy by the way."

"Candy?"

"Yea, it's not my real name obviously. I mean do I freaking look like a Candy?" I smiled and shook my head. "My real name is Amber...hm, I've never told a bar dude that before but you seem trust worthy." Why does everyone think that? I'm really not... I faked a smile. She started serving drinks to others around me. Some tried hitting on her but she ignored them as if they weren't there.

"So kid, you got a name?"

"Freddie."

"Hm..You don't really look like a Freddie." I smiled. Iv'e heard that a lot this year.

"So why do you look so depressed? We aren't the kind of bar that usually gets the depressed drinkers."

"Im fine just a lot on my mind, Hey aren't you a little young to be working here?"

"Yea but no one that comes here really minds much. Alchol and dancing and singing girls...I don't think they care if we are underage. And I'm 20 years old so it's close enough." I laughed at that and nodded. "I hope I'm not getting too personal or anything but why do you work here? You don't have to answer."

"NO it's ok. Believe it or not I work here because I love it. I know usually people expect us all to have sad sob stories on how we are broke and it's the only thing we can do. But I do it because it's what I love. I love the thrill of everyone in the bar wanting to be me or be with me. I love the dancing the singing the obnoxious crowd. I am an entertainer. Coyote ugly dancers aren't strippers like most people think. Actually the girls that come in here are more skanky than any of the dancers." I nodded in understatement.

"And these girls are like my family. We are all so different but yet so simular. It's kind of like a love-hate relatioinship. We are a Twisted family." I smirked at that.

"Trust me, I understand love-hate relationships." She smiled at me before turning her head to the side.

"See that blonde girl flirting with those guys? The one on the pole with the purple bikini?"

"Yea."

"That's Bebe."

"Stage name?"

"You would think but no. Bebe is her real name. Her mom was a coyote. She was a legend. She is pretty famous. She dances in New York now. Anyway Bebe is 20 years old and she is an original Coyote. She started when she was 16 but she looked 18 and her looks haven't changed since. She is really full of herself. She is hot and she knows it so people respect her for that. She is the one who teaches us all our dances. She is good. A real Bitch sometimes but what girl here isn't." That wasn't really a question. I waited for her to continue.

"Ok see the girl with the short blond hair with a pink steak?" I looked over at her and saw her but all in Danny's face. He was starring like an idiot. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help but look over at Sam. She was ignoring some guy trying to hit on her and threw some beers into the crowd. I quickly looked back at the short haired blonde.

"Yea."

"That's Rach But everyone calls her Vegas. She moved here from Vegas a few years ago. She got Pregnant when she was 14, her parents kicked her out so she came straight here. Stella took her and her baby in right away and treated her like a daughter. Stella is the bar owner by the way. Anyway Vegas's parents are rich and they occasionally send cash over but Vegas usually doesn't except it."

"Wow. Tough break. Does her kid stay at the bar?"

"Kind of but not anywhere near the craziness." I nodded and She through a couple of drinks at some guys before she continued.

"Ok, so anyway you see the Hispanic girl with curly brown hair?"

I looked over and saw Sam dumping water down on the brunette as she dramatically shook her now wet hair.

"You can't really miss her." She laughed.

"That's Angel. Her life kind of sucked before she came here. She doesn't usually talk about it but her mom died giving birth to her and her dad use to beat her to the point of unconsiouness. When she first came here she looked awful. She was hot, she could sing and dance so of course Stella hired her. Her and Roxy are pretty close. Roxy is the obnoxious blonde next to her. Her real name is Sam. She is only like 17 but she is really good. She can sing dance and get money out of any guy." She laughed. "You know sometimes she will come in here with a wig and hustle guys out of cash. I don't know how she does it. She is a strong little thing too. We didn't get along very well when she first came here. We got into a fight and she easily flipped me on my back. We were friends ever since." I smirked and started laughing. She has no idea.

"Trust me, I can relate." Right on cue Sam came over and sat next to Candy.

"Are you flirting with Freddork?" She gave me a smirk and hit my arm. I rolled my eyes. Candy saw the exchange between us.

"You know each other?"

"Unfortunately, remember I was telling you about icarly, well this is Fredwardo."

"oh the tech dude."

"Yup. So, You liking the show Fredweird? I bet this is the most action you have seen all your life."

I smirked at her. "You would be surprised Puckett. Or should I say "Roxy"." She glared at me."So, this is what you do on your spare time? Why didn't you tell us?" She looked at me like I was stupid.

"What do you think Carly would do if she saw me like this?"

I thought about that and smiled. "She would probably freak."

"Duh, And hey I told you not to come! You could be cuddling with your innocent sweet little girlfriend right now instead of putting up with your bad behaved semi-friend."

I smirked at her and looked her over. "Actually I am kind of glad I came." I looked her over again. She blushed and slapped me in the face. My smile never left. Candy smiled at us.

"YOu guys are hilarious." Sam turned to glare at her.

"I'm so glad your entertained."

**Sam pov**

As if I didn't already have a reason to be pissed. Of course Candy has to go and flirt with Freddie...little slut. Ok maybe that is a little dramatic but I don't care. She always does this. Freddie is not helping much either. He is pissing me off just as much, not that I care. I am 100 percent over Danny. He is another two-faced perverted jerk. Today is overall just bad. Tips are horrible and the money I've hustled isn't much. Angel usually helps me but she wasn't on her game today.

I looked past Freddork's ginormous head at a tall brown haired man with deep blue eyes. He was wearing all black and had a huge smirk on his face. He was easily in his early 30's but was flirting with girls that could easily be close to my age. Usually guys like this wouldn't keep my attention but there was something so familiar about this man. I watched him reach over and put his hand on one of the girl's thigh. I thought he was just flirting until I saw him slyly pull cash out of her pocket and slid it into his pocket without missing a beat. He gave her a fake laugh before taking a sip of his drink and walking away. Could that be him? No It can't be. Maybe... I don't know what I was expecting but he didn't look like a master con-artist. He looked like a jerk. Well, I guess this is what I should expect from a criminal. I saw him sit down at the other side of the bar and order another drink from Bebe.

"Sam! Hello?! Anybody in there?" I turned and glared at Freddie waveing his hand in front of my face. Candy was already spilling her guts to another guy.

"I knew you weren't the brightness of all people but I didn't know you were blind and death." I rolled my eyes and punched him in the gut but his smile never faded. God his boldness is really starting to bug me. I looked back over to the guy I assumed was Charlie. I got out my phone and started texting Jake.

"YOu know, nub, I would love to stay here and kick your ass but I-I uh, I have to go take care of something." I ignored the weird look he gave me and walked to the other side of the bar before I felt a hand stop me.

"Hey babe, I didn't know you worked here. You look hot." Danny, ugh.

"Uh yea yea, I do, um I'll talk to you later ok, I need to take care of something." I shock his arm off me and sat on the table next to the brown-haired, blue-eyed man.

**

* * *

(Intermission) (This story was getting long so take a break, get a snack, do whatever....blah...blah...blah.....ok now continue reading this is an important part in the story =) )**

* * *

"Hey,so, you liking the bar?" He looked up at me, burning through my skin with his deep blue eyes. He looked slightly shocked at first but quickly recovered, taking another sip of his drink. He simply nodded, his eyes never leaving mine as if he was looking for something. When he didn't speak, I decided to continue. "Have you ever been here before?" He nodded and looked down at the table, still no answer. Ok, now I was getting pissed. Who does this guy think he is? I rolled my eyes and decided to get straight to the point, no more playing around.

"Ok look dude. Are you Charlie or not?" He looked back up at me and smirked before giveing a slight chuckle.

"You must be Sam, Samantha Puckett? right?" His deep controlled voice surprised me. I looked at him in disbelief. How the hell does he know this?

"w-Who wants to know?" He laughed again.

"Names Charlie." HA! I knew it! wow! The famous Charlie! right here in front of me!

"Wow Charlie! You like a legend...a hero to me. There is so much I want to know- Wait! How did you know my name?" He opened his mouth to answer but then closed it. He thought for a few seconds, then smirked before answering.

"I know a lot of stuff..." He looked at me as hard as he could. It was silent and uncomfortable for me before he finally spoke again. "You look just like you mother." My mother? I sighed. My mother was the last person on earth I wanted to talk about now. We had a huge fight not long ago so I decided to stay at Carly's for a couple days.

"My mother? How do you know my mother?"

"We have met a couple of times. She was pretty legendary herself, but I've heard you're better. I have been hearing about you a lot lately."

I Smirked. "Good or bad?" He matched my smirk.

"It depends on your perspective." I smiled at him.

"Well, I've been hearing about you a lot too, for years actually, and I've been wanting to meet you since...well since forever, but now that I have, I have no clue where to even start. I mean! Wow! When you robbed that bank on 34 street and left that note saying what you took, how you took it, and where you were going, and they still never caught you! I mean that was legendary! How much did you get away with, like $100,000? How do you do it all? I would really like some tips and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down there! It's all really not a big deal. Either you know it of your don't. Sometimes you just get lucky." I glared at him.

"No big deal? YOu took down 50 police men with a plastic bag, you hacked thousands of computers in second. Are you telling me Everything you ever done, was because you got lucky?" I was right in his face now. I could careless who he was.

"No it's not all luck. But yes sometimes luck is all you need..." He looks up at me for a few seconds before continuing. "You have more potential now then I ever had at your age... But if you really want some tips I guess I could help you out. Although I'm not sure what kind of person it makes me to tell a young teenage girl how to do illegal activities. But for some reason I like you." I waited for him to speak.

"Well, It's mostly all about distraction. Because it's just as much about entertainment as it is about money. keep their eyes on one thing while your doing something else completely different. Be quick and smart. Get in get out. the hard part is noticing the distractions yourself. You have to know your surrounding always. Know who your talking to you and who your around. Trust no one. Not family, not friends, not me, especially not me. Push your conscience aside and always do what you need to do. No emotions." He continued to give me advice and tell me stories while I did the same for him. I told him about how is started with little pranks then became almost like a career. We told each other Are most interesting experiences. He would stop me in the middle of stories to give me constructive criticism.

I sat there in silence listening as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Even though I knew most of what he is telling me, it rocks to hear it from the master himself! He stopped talking and looked in his inside jacket pocket, then he looked over at the other side of the bar at where Freddie and Danny were talking. Then he looked back at me. "Like I said before you have potential but you need a lot of work. I've heard a lot of your stuff and it's mostly a bunch of stupid mistakes. Your problem is you need to think. You do realise that there a lots of people out to get you right?" I nodded my head remembering all the ridicules things I had to do just to not die. Then he said something that surprised me even though it shouldn't have. "Including me..."

He opened up his jacket and showed me his gun. I gasped. Then I rolled my eyes and sighed. I wasn't scared because I knew he wouldn't shoot me here and I wasn't mad because this is what is to be expected. "So, what? Should I run now? Why are you showing me this? Wouldn't it have been easier to-?"

"I'm not going to kill you."

"What? But why-"

"I was hired by a hit man to kill you for...well lets just say a hell of an amount of money. I took the job but now I changed my mind. No big deal. I've never done what I was suppose to before. Why start now?" I smiled at him and he smirked back.

"Well um...thanks for not killing me?"

"Don't let it go to your head. I could change my mind. But you really do need to be more careful and less stupid. The least you could do is not hang out with people who want you dead." He took another sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your buddies over there." He gestured toward Freddie and Danny. "They are obviously assassins and your hanging around them. Your either the most unlucky person around, or your not the brightest crayon in the box, if you know what I mean."

"Whoa! Ok I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Because you need serious help if you think FredDORK and Dan-the-manWHORE are capable of being assassins! I've known Freddie for years and Danny is too stupid to be able to do that."

"I don't think. I know. Trust me on this one."

"I thought you said not to trust you." He smirked. He stood up from his seat.

"touche...But fine, don't believe me. But If I were you, I wouldn't be letting them near me with any kind of sharp objects. See you around." And with that he walked away. I looked over at Freddie and Danny... No way! Not possible. I think the man finally lost it. He doesn't know what he is talking about. Danny is an idiot. I don't know him very well so I guess there is a possibility he likes to kill people on his spare time but not likely. And Fredweird is just...Freddie. He is our little tech geek, my punching bag, Carly's obsessive boyfriend, my...my friend...I guess. Well, Frienemie. Any way, there is no way, NO WAY, Charlie is right about this. I mean I am not THAT stupid. I would have known by now if the guy I see pretty much everyday is out to get me. And I wouldn't be able to beat the dork up like I do if he was a trained assassin.

The more I think about it the funnier it gets. Freddie (Freddork, Fredweird, Fredweiner ect..) An Assassin?? Hit man? Ha! Not in this lifetime.

"Roxy? Roxy? Sam!" I looked up and saw angel hovering over me.

"What?"

"You look like your freaking out bout something, What's wrong chica?"

"Oh, nothing I was just...I'm fine." Bebe came and sat next to me. she flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and put her hand on my knee.

"Hey, Who are your friends over there? They are kind of hot." I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"That is just Danny and Freddie." I rolled my eyes "you can have them." Angel sat on the other side of me and giggled.

"I think Vegas over there already called the tall one on the left." I looked over at Vegas flaunting her stuff all over Danny as Freddie rolled his eyes. Bebe giggled.

"That slut is going to get herself kicked out just like Crystal if she keeps this up." She had a smug look on her face which made me laugh. I didn't have a problem with Vegas really we just never really got a long. She isn't a peoples person, and I am not a people's person. So us in the same room together never really worked out. Bebe was ok. She was full of herself and selfish but at least she was honest. Angel was my best friend, other than Carly, she was kind of like Carly in a way...well ok not really, but she kept me in line. Candy does the opposite. She brings out the bad in me, which is always a fun time, although she pisses me off more than anyone else here.

We all got back to work. Danceing, throwing beer at drunk losers, kicking guys ass if they go too far, coning the hell out of every loser who is stupid enough to fall for it...the usual. ALthought the whole time I couldn't get what charlie said out of my head. This shouldn't bother me. I am the one who knows the truth. But why did he sound so sure? And how did he know so much?

"Hey Stella? I am going to head out ok?" She gave me a dirty look.

"You come late, you leave early. I don't know why I don't just fire you right here right now." I smirked at her.

"Because you love me?" She stared me down and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, how bout because I make more money then any one else here?" She rolled her eyes again but this time she smiled.

"Ok, whatever, get out of here! But you better bring in a lot of cash next week, you owe me!"

"I know, I know, see ya Stella."

I said bye to the girls and went into the back room to change into something less "Roxy" and more Sam. Ok good, now time to round up the hounds. I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd. It wasn't as crowded as it was before, but the only people left were drunk off the handle. It's kind of funny how I can go from wanted by every man (and woman) in here to invisible by just putting a couple more layers of cloths on.

"Jake? Ugh! Finally I found you, How much mula you got?"

He held up a wad of cash. "Enough. you?"

I held up a slightly smaller wad of cash. "Not my best but that's because I was too busy with 'you know who'."

He looked surprised. "You actually found him? And talked?My mind replayed our conversation in my head. 1. He was a jerk 2. He was almost going to kill me and 3. He accused Danny and Freddie as being hit men. So yea we talked. But I didn't say that.

"Yea we talked..." I spotted Danny and Freddie talking to a few girls at a pool table. I grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him over there.

"Guys, come on lets get out of here." Danny stepped closer to me and I could smell the alchol all over him.

"Hey babe." His eyes traveled from my face, down my body, to my feet then back up to my face. I saw him talk something out of his pocket, probably his keys or something. He took a step closer to me and gave me a long tight hug, rubbing my back in slow motions with one hand. I rolled my eyes and hugged him back, patting his back like he was my brother. I saw Freddie out of the corner of my eye turn his head away in what looked like he was guilty and ashamed. I put the thought of Freddie's face out of my mind and pulled away from Danny. His eyes started checking me out again. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"O-Ok guys lets go." I walked out the door and heard their footsteps following me. I looked at our car that was about a block away. Ugh why did we park so far? I slowed down and waited for everyone to catch up. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. A text from Carly.

_1 new text from Carlotta  
__Sam!! We need to talk PRONTO! I am in MAJOR trouble! Not the dangerous kind... The stupid, bitchy, I-wasn't-thinking kind. Were the Hell are U guys?!? Ugh! Never mind, Ill just tty tomorrow._

Whoa! Did Carly just say "bitchy"? Wow she has really got- no no! Focus Pucket, Carly is in trouble! And not just any kind of trouble, the stupid, bitchy, I-wasn't-thinking-kind...That's never good...

_To Carlotta  
Whoa Carls! You must really be in trouble to swear in text. What's up? What happened?_

I waited but she didn't reply. Danny, Freddie and Jake finally caught up and we began walking again. Jake was talking uncontrollably, but Danny and Freddie were completely silent, and very interested in their shoes. Something felt...off. I could feel something just wasn't right. For some odd reason I don't feel...safe. Then I started to hear something. It was very quiet, almost impossible to hear but it was there. I tuned out Jake's talking and stoped. They all turned and looked at me confused. Jake was about to open his mouth again but I shushed him and closed my eyes.

_Tik...Tik...Tik..._

What the-

_Tik...Tik...Tik..._

"Does anyone else hear that?" They all looked at me confused.

"Hear what?"

_Tik...Tik...Tik..._

Oh Crap. I rolled my eyes. I quickly unzipped my coat and threw it in the trash can and started walking again. Stupid assassins.

I looked at Jake, Danny and Freddie who were all giving me confused expressions.

"I was hot...and I never liked that coat anyway..." I started walking again.

God! Don't hit men have anything better to do then go around putting bombs in people's coats? Who got that close to me tonight to get it in my jacket anyway- I stoped again and looked at Danny who looked back at me slightly amazed, slightly frustrated. Then I turned to Freddie who looked amused but with a little smug smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. I don't believe this. No it can't be...But charlie said...and who else would it...And He...But Fred...Oh...My...God....

**BOOM! **The trash can exploded ten feet behind us while little brocken pieces of tin flew everywhere. That would have been me. Jake looked shocked, Danny looked in awe. And Freddie had the freakin nerve to smile! He quickly replaced his smile with confusion.

"Whoa, what was that?" Oh please.

"I don't know, that was weird huh?" Danny said. Idiot. But I decided to play along.

"Yea, weird. What are the odds? ha. That was a close one."

Jake looked at the trash can then back to me and chuckled. I glared at him.

"Yea, there was probably...a lighter of something in there." Dork. I nodded. looking into his dark brown eyes. Daring him to try something. He turned away and started walking. I guess he didn't get the message. I don't freaking beileve this. I could be wrong. Maybe it was Charlie who put that in there.

That's when I saw it: The gun in Freddie pocket.

That no good! two-faced! LIEING! Decieveing! SON-OF-A-B--

* * *

**Carly pov**

I woke up and turned over on my left to look at the clock on the wall of my bedroom. 2:00 am. Ugh my head is killing me! I don't even remember falling asleep. Gosh what happened last night? I turned over on my right to find a blond haired boy sleeping on his back one inch away from me. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop from screaming.

Oh! Now I remember. Matt... sweet, smart, outgoing, mysterious, perfect Matt... We talked for hours. We just...talked. About nothing, about everything. I...Iv'e never done that before. We must have fell asleep sometime during the night.

When I talk to Sam it's never serious like this was. We have fun, we joke around. I love her to death but we don't have much in common besides our sense of humor. I am ok with it and I still love talking to her because she is honest and tells me what I need to hear. But we never talked...like this.

When I talk to Freddie...It's complicated. He says one thing when I have a feeling he means something else. He isn't the same little tech geek he was a few years ago. Sometimes I like that. He is stronger, definitely hotter, and way braver but now he is just so... complicated. He tells me what I want to hear and the more he repeats it, the more he starts to believe it himself. He is just too proud. He lets his pride get in the way of haveing an honest, serious conversation. Matt...there is nothing complicated or confusing about Matt. Don't get me wrong I-I love Freddie. I mean he IS my boyfriend. But Freddie and Sam...play games... They take sarcasm and play-fighting so far sometimes to the point where they are speaking another language and it just doesn't make sense anymore. I guess it was just refreshing to talk to someone who just....gets it. He is so...mysterious yet, relateable. He is-Perfect. Oh God! This is not happening! Stop is Carly Shay! You have a boyfriend!! A sweet, wonderful boyfriend who was always there for you!! Do not screw this one up Shay!! Especially not with one of his best friends!! What is wrong with me?

I am surprised Sam isn't in here freaking out on me for having a guy in my bed right now. She said she had to crash here for a couple of days. Are they all still out?? Ugh! I look over at Matt again. He looks so...so...there isn't even a word to describe it. No no no no Freddie Freddie Freddie Freddie I love Freddie. I turned away from my bed and picked up my phone from the table. I need Sam right now! I am freaking out! I reached over to my left to grab my phone off the table, careful to not wake Matt up.

_To hamlovinBFFL  
__Sam!! We need to talk PRONTO! I am in MAJOR trouble! Not the dangerous kind... The stupid, bitchy, I-wasn't-thinking kind. Were the Hell are U guys?!? _

Wow I already sound guilty through texting. I know I didn't cheat or anything but I feel like I did. But I mean we were just talking and fell asleep. No big deal right? And so what if I have a lot in common with him? I have a lot in common with Wendy, doesn't mean I mean I love her! Ha! Why I am so worried? Freddie is my soulmate, we were meant to be. I've always known that but now I am finally doing something about it. But just to be safe I should probably wake Matt up since, this probably wouldn't look so good from someone else's eyes. I mean I am only wearing a tank top and short-shorts with my hair all messed up and a hot guy in my bed not wearing a shirt. ha.... OMG HE ISN'T WEARING A SHIRT! wow... ok control your hormones Shay!

_Ugh! Never mind, Ill just tty tomorrow._

I threw my phone back on the table and turned to lay on my back putting my hands over my face in frustration, ignoring the buzzing sound from my phone telling me I have a new text. I swear If I ruin my relationship with Freddie THAT fast I am calling the Jonas book of world records. Or I could just write a book: "How to loose your boyfriend in less then 24 hours".

* * *

**Sorry if this was a crappy chapter but with everything that has happened this week, I couldn't _not _write this ya know? The part about the underage dancers is actually true a long time ago. Anyway I have changed my mind about Charlie and he is going to be a very very important part of this story! So are some of the coyote Ugly girls. Although they might not show up again until the sequel. Yes! There WILL be a sequel. I wasn't going to at first but then I realised that the upcoming chapters are mostly about the angsty sexual tension between Freddie and Sam wanting to kill each other. All lust no love and fluff...sorry. From this point on things get kind of twisted. Also, everyone will start acting more like teenagers from now on, since I had them do so many adult things like going to bars and stuff. And since this is an assen story, I feel like Someone needs to die soon, so you can expect that next chapter. =).**

**Now about Carly and Matt: At first I had them making out and maybe even haveing sex but I changed my mind since Carly probably wouldn't do that. But she would be freaking out for even sleeping next to another guy.**

**_Side note: Since I am making a sequel to this story (which won't be up for a while since Off the edge still has many chapters to go) there are so many new characters, I think I am going to put names and descriptions of all my oc characters on my profile. what do you think?_ **

**Sorry about the long authors note but one more thing: Check out my other story Iam Sam. There is only one chapter so far but I will update either today or tommorow.**

**Review, alert, fav.! =)**


	9. Emo Jonah and Carlys dirty little secret

**_Sorry for the long delay. Thanks for all the reviews! Author's note at the bottom. Enjoy!_**

**_I do not own icarly... [...shocker...]_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to a5h13y 101 for getting me off my lazy, procrastinated ass to work on this damn story! lol._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Sam pov**_

"Come on Sam let me go! I gave you my money I gave you my lunch...What do you want from me?" I pushed him harder into the lockers satisfied when he yelped in pain. The hallway was empty, the only sound heard was Ms. Brigs so called "teaching" from the classroom over.

I loosened my grip on his shoulders and glared at him. My blue eyes menacingly locked on his scared nubby brown ones. "Gibby, I'm going to tell you again, I don't want your food or money. I need you to tell me everything you know about Freddie, then I will let you go." I said as calmly as possible, even though I felt everything except calm.

His once terrified face turned into his confused Gibby one. "Freddie Benson?"

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. We have already been through this for the past five minuets now. My God this kid needs a cat-scan. "No, Freddy Kruger, YES Freddie Benson!" His face turned scared and neurotic again. oh boy...

"OK, OK I'm sorry! but its just that there are so many different Freddie's out there and you could have been talking about any one of them and don't know what you would be asking me about Freddie Benson I mean I thought you hated him-"

"Gibby..."

"-and I definitely don't know why you would be asking me about Freddy Kruger I mean I don't know anything about him-"

"Gibby?-"

"-my mom won't let me watch the movies because she said that my nightmares and uncontrollable bladder problem at night will get worse and I-"

I slammed his back into the lockers again in frustration. He yelped and stoped his rambling. Keep it together Sam. Keep it together. I took a deep breath.

"Try and concentrate for me ok Gibby?" I said as if I was talking to a five year old. He nodded.

"Now, I need you to tell me everything you know about Freddie Benson. Everything! Any weaknesses, Weak ankles?, Dark secrets, Worst Fears, enemies... uh, Creepy Friends, weapons? ummm, Explosive hair gel? I don't know! Anything! Any...uh...He...I...um..." I Froze.

I felt my throat close up. My breathing hitched. He tried to kill me... Freddie... No... I promised myself this wasn't going to bother me. I should have known. I shouldn't have trusted him like I did. It was stupid. This is my fault.

"Look Sam I really don't know what you want me to tell you. I don't know any more about Freddie then you do. uhh. His full name is Fredward Benson. He moved here in the fifth grade. He is really good with the tech stuff. His mom is crazy. His dad died a few years ago. uhh He loves Carly. I hear their dating now... He is in the Av Club. uhhh I think he hates cats? And I'm pretty sure he dosen't have any explosive hair gel but that would be cool... And as for Creepy Friends that new Danny guy creeps me out, And his friend Mitch or Mike or Matt or something...And well your not exactly a ball of sunshine..." I glared at him.

"Sorry! Sorry! uhh... I really don't know anything else. Freddie really isn't a complicated guy." Ha, if he only knew...

I grunted in frustration and took a deep breath. "Ok, I guess you can go now. But we never had this conversation. Got it?" He didn't respond. I pushed his shoulders into the lockers until I heard his breath hitch."Got it?"

"Ok OK I got it! I got it! We never had this discussion!" I let go of him and he ran like hell screaming. Smart boy.

"ugh!" I pounded my fist into the wall as hard as I could. I hit my forehead up against my locker and squeezed my eyes shut tight. I can honestly say I've never hated Freddie more then I do now. Shocker right? I thought I couldn't hate him any more then the first day I met him but boy was I wrong. Gibby was my last hope. I already "interrogated" all of Freddie's other nubby friends and anyone else who might know something. People who he was kind of close too, but not close enough to tell him I asked. Not Carly, not Shane, definitely not Danny or Matt. People like Jeremy and Gibby. His dorky Av "acquaintances". I always wondered why Freddie didn't have any more close friends, but not I know. He probably killed them.

Anyway the best information I got is that he stole a pack of gum from the store when he was seven, He accidentally broke and electrical cord in the Av room once, He once got a B- on a English report, he may or may not be allergic to cauliflower, he's not a "cat person", and apparently the only "creepy friends" he has is me.

I turned around and slid my back down the wall to the floor, sitting up against the lockers.

According to everyone else, his record is cleaner then Carly. Smart kid. But not smart enough for me. I'll figure something else. I'll get out of this, I always do. Even though all the plans I have in my head right now can only include my cat frothy and a truck full of Cauliflower.

"Hey." I jumped at the sound of a Male's voice coming from above me. I looked Up to see the brown haired nub of nubs standing over me with an expressionless look. I put on an agitated face and glared at him.

"Hey stoner, what do you want? I don't sell drugs if that's what your here for, and why aren't you in class?" Jonah rolled his eyes and sat next to me. He smelled like weed.

Jonah isn't the same carefree guy he once was when we dated. After the whole wedgie-bounce incident. He became emo and a loner. Didn't talk to anybody for weeks. He later started talking to some of his old friends but they said, that everything he said was crazy. So he stoped talking to them and started hanging out with the "stoners" of Ridgway. Drugs and alcohol are his knew friends. I never asked what happened, but its not like I really cared. I highly doubt a little wedgie-bouncing turns people emo.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?" He said, still expressionless. We sat in silence for a few long awkward moments. I grunted in annoyance.

"Look,grass sniffer, this little "convo" has been fun. But if there isn't a purpose this interaction then I think you and your junkie friends should-"

"I heard your little conversation with Gibby" He said interrupting my attempt at an insult. I looked over at him to find the same expressionless face he had on before. My breath hitched. I could have sworn the halls were empty.

"Yea, well, what about it?"I said looking down at the floor in front of me.

"Why were you asking that stuff about Freddie?" I could feel his body shift toward me. His eyes starring down at me.

"That's none of your business Nub! And besides there is no reason, I was just...wondering that's all. No big deal. Now you really should go-"

"I think I can help you...I uh know something... about Freddie, although its not pretty, and you probably won't believe me." His eyes still held no emotion. He almost looked bored as if he's told this story a million times.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. His tone of voice almost scared me. almost. Do I really want to know about Freddie?

"It was the day were you "wedgie-bounced" me on icarly, when you and Carly left and Freddie came up to stop the machine." I stopped myself from laughing at the memory of him being wedgie-bounced so he would continue the story.

"I was yelling at him saying anything to piss him off cause I was mad. But he just rolled his eyes and kept walking ignoring all my comments. We walked downstairs, he opened the door and we walked to the hallway. I finally shut up as I waited for him to unlock his door since my stuff was still at his house from the day before. And that's when it happened..."

* * *

_**Flashback in 3rd person**_

_The sound of screaming was echoing threw the halls. Two male voices swearing at each other and wrestling from downstairs. Freddie stoped unlocking his door and he and Jonah turned around in confusion. They heard slamming and glass breaking, things falling over and being destroyed. Their doorman's lewbert's voice yelling in the background for them to stop. Then it all got silent._

_Jonah ran down stairs to see what was happening. He got down there first and couldn't believe his eyes. Two boys, about his age, holding gun's out at each other. One boy shaking with a terrified look on his face. His cloths were ripped and dirty and his blond hair was almost brown because of how dirty it was. He could barely hold the gun still. The other boy was much more at ease. He was not as beat up as the blond boy and held out his gun with no hesitation. The look on his face wasn't angry or revengeful or hatred, just disappointment. Jonah froze. He looked over to the information desk to find lewbert nowhere. The other two boys ignored him._

_"Danny you d-don't understand!" The crazed blond boy stuttered._

_"I understand perfectly Paul, your a traitor... and you know the rules." The other boy, Danny, said more like he was scolding a five year old rather then about to shoot someone._

_Freddie came running down the stairs and gasped at what he saw. "Paul? Danny? What the hell is going on here?" Jonah looked back and forth between Freddie and the other two boys more confused then ever._

_Paul looked toward Freddie for a second then back at Danny with the same crazed look on his face. Danny never took his eyes off Paul._

_"Paul is a traitor. Not only did he let our target, the one we have been tracing for months, get away, but he tried to rat us out to the police. He is obviously not committed,You know the rules Freddie."_

_Paul turned toward Freddie with his gun still pointed at Danny. Freddie looked at Paul with sad eyes full of pity and regret. _

_"F-freddie you don't understand, I couldn't take it anymore! Do you know how many people we killed just this year? I cant stand it! I-I'm a m-murderer! Your a murderer! You have to understand Freddie! How can you live like this? How can anyone! That guy we were searching for was innocent! An innocent man I almost killed just because his ex-wife was rich and had a grudge. This isn't how life is suppose to work! It...It was driving me Crazy! I-I'm not myself anymore and I've lost everything! Everything...And you will too, your going to loose your life...your friends...yourself... Don't you understand? huh Freddie? Your better then this! I know you are!"_

_Freddie froze. Paul was right. He always knew that. The only thing seen in Freddie's face was pain. "D-Danny I-"_

_Danny turned toward Freddie. "Freddie please don't do this. I know what your thinking but Paul is a traitor. This is our job! And you KNOW what happens if we don't do our job. Your life is not the only one at stake. If you say or do anything other then what you know is right, it would be the stupidest and most selfish thing you ever did." Pal turned back toward Danny with a determined face._

_Jonah looked at Freddie shocked as Freddie's face went from pity to smug in the matter of secounds._

_Freddie smirked at Danny's confused face. Freddie reached into his pocket and took out a gun. Jonah's breathing stopped._

_Freddie pointed the gun at Danny."F-Freddie, what are doing?"_

_"What I should have done a long time ago." Paul turned toward Freddie and a relieved look crossed his face as he dropped his gun._

_Then the bang of the gun was heard echoing through Jonah's ears. He shut his eyes tight and turned his head away. He couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream. He opened his eyes and looked back at the scene, surprised when he saw both of the two boys were still standing. Then the once relieved look on Paul's face turned down and pain shot threw his eyes as he fell on his knees, then dropped on the floor gasping for air. Blood pored out of his chest threw his shirt as the color red spread over his chest. Then his breathing hitched and let out one last gasp as his eyes rolled back and his skin paled. He-he was dead._

_Jonah could feel his eyes tearing up. He couldn't believe what just happened. How did this happen? He never saw anybody die in front of his eyes like that before. He never even knew anyone that had died. His head was telling him to run and get out of there, tell the police, but his legs wouldn't move. He turned away from Paul's body to look at Freddie, his arms still out in front of him, gun in hand, with an expressionless face. Freddie killed him..._

_Danny's face was smug and his eyes were like a father proud of his son. "That was a good thing you did Freddie. The right thing. You scared me for a second earlier."_

_Freddie put the gun down and smirked at Danny. "Y-yea well, I was never going to let Paul go after what he did. I would never betray Mr. Gates. Earlier I-I was only going to say that I wanted the honor of... killing him myself."_

_"Great job man!" He patted Freddie on the back. "Ok now we need to take care of this mess and fast, that gun shot was pretty loud. Ill clean up this mess and get rid of the body. I need you to make sure their were no witnesses and come up with a story. It has to match the Doorman's story since he was here in the beginning."_

_Freddie just nodded his head. Then Danny turned toward Jonah then back at Freddie. "and take care of that" he nudged his head toward Jonah. "We can't have any witnesses alive."_

_Freddie nodded again. "Ill take care of him upstairs." Freddie put his gun in his pocket and grabbed Jonah's arm. Jonah was hyperventilating but too scared to speak. He was going to die...This was it._

_Freddie dragged Jonah upstairs and slammed him into the wall. "Ok I need you to listen to everything I say and repeat it so I know you understand, Got it?" Freddie said as he looked at his surroundings. Jonah swallowed and nodded._

_"First of all, Everything you saw tonight never happened. Repeat."_

_" E-Ev-Everth-thing I S-saw n-nev...nev-er h-h-happen-ned."_

_"Good. Now here is the part where you really need to listen." Freddie took out his gun and shot toward the ceiling making rubble come flying down. Jonah winced at the sound._

_"Now listen. You are going to go downstairs and wait for the police. repeat."_

_"I-I-I"_

_"Repeat!"_

_"G-go D-down s-st-tairs and W-ait for the Pol-l-lice."_

_Freddie nodded. "Good. Then you are going to tell them couple of gang members came in here and started fighting..."_

_"G-gang Me-members st-started fighting."_

_"Then one ran away when you came in, the other went toward you so you ran up the stairs. He chased you, shot at the ceiling to scare you, mugged you and ran away. repeat."_

_"O-one ran aw-away, Other, ch-chased me, sh-shot at the cei-ceiling,uhh ummm."_

_"Mugged you and ran away."_

_"Mu-muged a-and r-ran awa-away."_

_"Good, and you will not describe them because you will not remember. Do you understand?" Jonah nodded._

_"Good. Then when the police leave you are to run. Run as fast as you can as far as you can. Don't go home. Not yet. They think you are dead, and if you tell anyone what happened tonight, or if I see you get anywhere near Sam or Carly, you will be. understand?"_

**_End Flashback Sam's pov_**

_

* * *

_

"I did everything he said. Told the police the right story. They bought it. And it was like that night never happened. A couple months after I tried telling people, because I couldn't hold it in anymore but...they didn't believe me...no one believed me."

I didn't know what to say. I don't know why I am surprised. I knew this. I know he has killed people. I know it's his job. But I use to keep wishing that I would wake up from this nightmare... and hearing this, _hearing this makes it all real._

Jonah turned toward me and looked almost surprised I wasn't laughing or mocking him. I wanted to. I should have. But I can't.

"You know don't you? You believe me..." I could feel Jonah's eyes on me but I didn't look up.

He sighed. "Well it dosen't matter anymore. That was a long time ago. Who knows what he has done now. Or who he is after." I almost laughed at that.

I flinched at the sound of the lunch bell ringing. Students started piling out of their classrooms. I looked over at Jonah. His full black outfit with an expressionless face. I got up and left without another word.

I am Samantha Puckett for God Sakes. I am NOT scared of Freddork Benson. I don't care who he is or what he has done. but its not going to happen to me. I've defeated greater then him with ease.

I walked over and opened my locker ignoring the passing students and hallway "buzz" sound of everyone talking at once. I grabbed my gun, my knife, and my thigh strap and threw it into my backpack, making sure no one was looking.

I turned around to see Carly and Freddie coming downstairs holding hands, Carly smiling, like the love-sick puppy she is. I smiled at that. I'm glad one of us is normal.

I ran into the girls bathroom before they could see me and ran into a stall. I took off my leggings and threw them into my back as I took out my thigh strap. I lifted up my skirt that was over my leggings and attached the strap to my upper thigh. I hooked the gun and knife to the strap and pulled my skirt down. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of the bath room toward Carly and Freddie.

I'm going to pretend that nothing is wrong just like I have been. Freddie may have had the upper hand but now I have something over him.

_He doesn't know that I know..._

Oh poor naive little Fredward.

Someone **_is_ **going to die... and it's _**not**_ going to me...

* * *

_**Carly's pov**_

"Hey, are you OK Carly? you've been kind of quiet." Freddie said as he leaned against my locker.

I smiled at him. "Yea I'm fine Freddie, I'm just feeling a little sick, I think it's something I ate for breakfast. Where's Sam?" I said trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all morning. Which is weird considering I have first three periods with her." he said as he looked around. Then his eyes stoped at something behind me. "well if it isn't the devil herself."

I turned around to see Sam come up behind me. "Hey carls." I smiled at her. She turned to Freddie. "Dork."

"Demon." They both turned away to look in opposite directions. I giggled and rolled my eyes. It's weird how even after knowing each other for years, you can still feel the awkwardness between these two.

Sam turned back toward me and smiled."So, ready to go to lunch? I hear they have pork!"

Freddie scoffed but surprisingly held back any comment, although Sam still glared at him for the comment he was thinking.

"Umm actually Im not really that hungry. I'm feeling kind of sick. But I'll meet you guys out there in a minute for a water of something. Let me just go to the bathroom first."

"Umm want me to come with you Carls?" Sam said worried.

"No, its fine Ill...Ill just be a minute. You guys go ahead and save a table. I think I saw Danny in there already." Sam looked between me and Freddie almost pleadingly. But hesitantly she left with him. She almost looked scared. Well, not _scared_, but definitely hesitant. I shook my head. Ill never understand those too.

I quickly walked into the bath room and looked around to make sure it was empty. It was. I looked on the floor to find Sam's leggings. I laughed to myself. Of course, only Sam would strip in the middle of the school day.

I walked over to the mirror and put my purse down on the ledge. I carefully examined my reflexion.

_My lips were too pale._

_My nose was too big._

_My ears were too small._

_My hair was frizzing up._

_My eyes had small bags from having only six hours of sleep rather then eight last night._

_I think my skin is about to break out._

I took out my makeup bag and tried fixing everything as best I can but it was useless. I am hopeless. I brushed my hair and put product in it to fix it from frizzing up. I looked at my reflection again. I guess this is as good as its going to get.

I took a deep breath and did what I had been dreading. I lifted up my shirt to reveal my stomach hanging over my jeans. The fat, mocking me. Holy Shit!-I mean shoot!

I sighed and opened up my purse again. I took out my food journal until I got to today's page.

* * *

_6:30 am_

_Breakfast- two pieces of French toast and a cup of coffee_

_

* * *

_

Ugh! I didn't want it! I usually eat like an apple or something but today Spencer decided on making me breakfast. I didn't want to seem weird and not eat it.

_An apple has probably about 60 calories... _

_French toast at least 500... coffee more than 100._

_Oh God!_

I looked around me again to make sure the bathroom was completely empty. Good. Everyone is probably at lunch now.

I grabbed my toothbrush from my bag and leaned over the sink I jambing it deep into my throat until I gaged and watched, satisfied, as all my unneeded fat and calories are washed away into the drain ..._just like always..._

_

* * *

**Authors note:**_

_**Ok, sorry about the extremely long delay. I am not going to make excuses. But it was a mix between personal issues at home and school, and lack of inspiration for this story. I didn't give up on Fanfiction completely. I have been reading and reviewing more then ever. But I am back on track and the next chapter is going to be pretty...intense I guess. Freddie and Sam are going to have a little talk and you guys are going to get to know a lot more about Charlie. Matt and Danny will be back. Im also 70% sure someone is going to die. If not next chapter then the one after that. There will also be a really interesting Dinner with everybody at Carly's house.**_

_**So back to this chapter. I really want to know what you guys think, you can be as critical as you want because I usually only write when I have inspiration and when I have inspiration I tend to ramble. And I love it when I am writing, but I hate it when I read it later. So I want to know from your perspective.**_

_**What do you think about- confused Gibby? Emo Jonah? Violent Sam? and bulimic Carly? (I felt bad making her that way, because I actually know someone who had that problem but Carly has been described as "perfect" and I thought...you know that has got to be a hard image to keep up with. This problem is actually very common which is kind of sad.)**_

_**IMPORTANT: for those of you who do not remember Paul he was mentioned once in the middle of chapter 2 I think, Freddie said he was part of there little "team" but died. And now you know how...**_

_**I am in the middle of writing the next chapter right now. So hopefully I will get it up soon. I am back on track. And my other story iam Sam is currently on hiatus so I can focus on this right now.**_

_**Please review! It is the thing that keeps me going! =)**_


	10. Mr Collins

_**I**** do not own icarly (Even though this story is nothing like the show)**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. I had Finals and then my Grandma's 92 birthday in New Jersey. Got back about a week ago but had trouble getting this chapter out. Read short authors note at the end. Thanks!**_

**_IMPORTANT NOTE! This pov is a little different then what I have done so I am not going to say who it is, but you will find out soon enough. If there are an questions or confusion ask in review and I will be sure to answer._**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

_Dance with the Devil- "When the Devil asks you to dance, you better say never, because a dance with the Devil, may last you forever."- Immortal Technique_

_

* * *

_

The longer you live and the more you experience, the easier it becomes to adapt to life. The selfish, smart and deceiving win. The naive...week and "giving", parish under false pretenses, thinking they have won. There is only one way to win, and that is to be on top, be...the best. Adapt. Know who you are and what you are capable of, but don't let anyone else know. Descises, fake names, fake jobs, fake resumes, locations, wives, children, deaths.

I have been 20 different people in 30 different places, sometimes more then one at a time. Adapting to my environment and situations. I am the ONLY one capable of doing what I do. I've seen things that only God himself, if there is a God, have seen. For all anyone else knows, I am God. _I play to win. I always win._

I sat at my desk with my cigarette in hand looking over useless paperwork and files.

_Samantha Puckett._

A 5'4" blonde, 16 year old girl has outmaneuvered highly professionally trained assassins, and has left no traces of anything, any were. Nothing. The only thing I have on here is her school records, and her grades are equivalent to those with learning disabilities.

_Math- F_  
_Science- D _  
_History- D-_  
_English- C+ _  
_Art- D-_  
_Gym- F_

I chuckled. How the hell do you fail gym? All you have to do is show up...well there's the problem..

_Absences: Unavailible at this time._

That usually means a lot.

Her other records. Fights with people twice her size, outsmarting teachers, ditching detentions, picking on nerds...

Typical, cliche school bad-ass but nothing I would have ever thought twice about.

She's a smart girl. Something I didn't see coming. I didn't expect we would ever be after her...well someone like her... but we are, and I will adapt. I will win. Because I have a secret weapon of my own. One...that no other before me has had. I have someone that knows her...Grew up with her...Which is a bigger advantage then anyone else will have. I will not be outsmarted by a...child.

I tore up the papers and threw them into the fire place while sucking in the sweet nicotine in my cigarette. I will not waste any more of my time on some kid. She will be taken care of soon enough.

_"Mr. Collins?" _I slightly jumped at the sound coming from the little speaker on my desk. "_there is a Mr...Fredward Benson, Daniel Fletcher, and ... Mathew Grey here to see you."_

I smiled. Just the people I was looking for.

"Yes, thank you Pat. Send one of them in, in a minute, I'd like to speak with them privately."

_"Yes Mr. Collins."_

I got up out of my chair and put out my smoke. I walked over to my file cabinet, rummaging through the doors until I came across a little brown box. There they are.

I took out my dark brown colored contacts and carefully put them over my blue eyes. Then I took out hair gel and gelled my dark hair back until I looked more like in my 40's rather then 30's. I took off my jacket so I was only wearing a black t-shirt. I sat back in my chair and cleared my desk of everything, shoving all of it into cabinets. Then the buzzing sound of the door about to open rang through my ears.

I looked up to see a blonde haired boy standing in the door way. He had on a simple blue t-shirt and ripped jeans. He looked more like a ghost of a boy. Tired blue eyes, messy unwashed hair. He had an almost bored expression on his face which confused me. I usually don't meet with my "employees" privately unless to terminate. I expected fear, not boredom. I looked the boy up and down before speaking.

"You must be...Matt. Come on in. Have a seat." He hesitated for a second but came in and sat down.

"So your probably wondering why I called you all down here." I said as I watched his eyes move everywhere except for mine.

"Well yea...sir...I mean it is kind of unusual...unexpected." I could tell he was trying to keep his cool, but his bored expression was fading. I chuckled.

"Always expect the unexpected...But anyway I didn't call you down here for small talk...or to kill you." I smirked as I heard him let out a long breath. "So Mr. Grey, I heard your little "team" has been doing pretty good." I rolled my eyes at the word team. He nodded his head with a little bit of confusion in his eyes.

"I usually don't approve of working in groups but you guys have been doing a pretty good job. You have gotten most of your targets." I said, while putting on emphases on the word most.

His eyes flickered with a bit of understanding. I took out the file of Mathew Grey I have been holding in my desk door along with the other two boy's. "So, Mat, may I call you Mat?" I continued without waiting for an answer. "I see you _"inherited"_ your spot in this _"business"_." I said while added a sarcastic tone on "inherited" and "business".

"Yes, I was _"passed down"_ from my father but he mostly did paperwork." he said using the same amount of sarcasm while saying "passed down".

I chuckled while reading his father's files. _Ben Grey_. Quiet, dorky little Ben. Always sat in his chair, never spoke to anyone, filling out paper work and files faster then anyone else. Smart guy. Always organised and remembered everything. Who was killed, by who, and where. To me, it was mostly useless information. Nicest guy in the world sucked into the meanest business only because his wife got into a little credit card trouble. I was the one who sent him out on the Field. Not because he was ready, or had the skills, or we needed another guy. But because I knew he wouldn't be able to do it. I knew he was week. Just like his son. I could tell from day one he didn't want to be here. One of these days he will crack, and it will cost him his life.

I smirked as I looked into Mat's clear blue eyes. "Your dad was a week man. You know I saved his life. He would have gotten killed long before you were born if it wasn't for me. He owed money... a lot of money. But I am a generous man. I gave him his and his wife's life only for the price of his and his son's soul and freedom. I think it's a fair deal, don't you?" Mat cringed and squirmed in his seat with anger and resentment. I chuckled."Oh, The one time little Ben was out on the Field he was shot in the heart with his own gun, by his own target," I chuckled again while looking into Mat's fury filled eyes. "How...ironic." I smirked.

Mat's eye brows mashed and his face was red with anger. Bursting at the seems. I stared bluntly into his eyes waiting for him to crack...to say something he will regret...but it never came.

"Yes...ironic." He mumbled. I smirked. Like I said before...smart kid.

I looked down at the phone on my desk and pushed the button to page my secretary Pat, who was actually my sister. The only one who really knows who I am. The only one I trust just enough to see my identity. She isn't really my secretary but it helps us keep up appearances while she can keep an eye out on things.

_"Yes, Mr Collins?"_

"You can Send Mr... Freddie Benson in now."

_"Yes Mr. Collins."_ Pat said with a trace of sarcasm as she buzzed him in.. I rolled my eyes and turned toward the door just in time to see Freddie walk in with an unfazed expression, a splitting image of his father.

I smiled at his guarded expression. Just like a Benson to be always on the defense. That was the difference between Grey and Benson. Benson was born to be here. He was meant for this business. Grey got here on a little bit of bad luck, and is too nice to be trusted. He will crack. Just like his friend Paul. And just like Paul, he will be...taken care of.

"Mr. Benson, Nice to finally meet you. Please, have a seat." His eyes locked with Mat's before walking over to the chair next to him.

"So Mr. Benson...Mr. Grey, I think you have a feeling about while I called you both in here no?" I said while leaning over my desk. They both gave each other a look and then nodded. I threw down the remaining file of Samantha Puckett on my desk making a slapping sound in front of them. They both flinched at the sound.

I looked from one boy to the other until finally resting my eyes on Freddie.

"Tell me about her." I said simply, while sitting back down in my chair, looking straight into Freddie's eyes.

His breath hitched and he looked nervously around the room. "I um well...she..uh" I sighed. He paused and was deep in thought. A look of nervousness crossed his features at the question.

"Look, just start with the basics. You were somewhat her friend am I right? What did you guys do?" I started tapping on my desk with two of my fingers waiting for his answer.

"I don't know...we just kind of hung out... We go to the Groove Smoothie, hang out by the beach, go to the movies, practice of icarly...always with Carly of course." My eyes shot up and I looked between the two boys again...Carly..of course.

"Yes, icarly, your Internet "comedy show", ive seen it...not bad...So Freddie, may I call you Freddie?" he nodded. "Tell me about miss Carly Shay, you two are dating aren't you?"

He looked surprised for a slit second that I knew of his relationship status. "uhh yea, but umm sir. I really don't think Carly should be involved in any of this, I mean she's fragile and completely innocent, this really isn't her problem..."

I chuckled. "Don't worry Freddie, we don't involve the innocent, I was only asking on a personal basis. How are you, dating wise that it? I mean she is a pretty girl, clean records, seems very smart, all A's, lots of community service at her own will, and from what I have heard very funny. Quite a catch you got there."

Freddie shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the turn in this conversation, which made me smile wider. "Ummm yea."

I looked toward Mat who seemed very interested at the floor while tapping his fingers awkwardly on his chair. I leaned back into my chair and put my hands behind my head in satisfaction.

"And you two are perfect for each other, very compatible from what I've seen, Besides the whole "assassin" thing. Don't you think so Mat?"

His eyes shot up at me and quickly went from me to Freddie and back to me. "I uhh yea. I mean I guess so, I don't know her very well." He said softly as his eyes moved back to the floor. I smirked. Two boys, no... _correction_...two friends in love with the same girl. I can just see it now. Now that is entertainment. I maybe thinking too far into this but if I'm not, nothing is better then seeing two friends, assassin's, trained killers, mind you, fight over a high school girl. ahh to be young..

"Ok then, enough small talk, back to business." I leaned forward away from the back of my chair and rested my fore arms on the desk in front of me. "To keep this plain and simple I want this Sam chick dead. I don't care how you do it just do it. I want a Clean kill. And Freddie, since you know her better I want you to be the one to do it. Well, either you or Danny. Mat you are to assist them but you aren't...tied to her, in a way you would be able to get close enough to kill. If for any reason you are unable to kill her I want her here, alive and I'll do the dead my self got it?" they both slowly nodded. "This little girl isn't going to get the best of us. We have a secret weapon... And that secret weapon is you Freddie. You know her, Her secrets, her past, her friends, use it all against her. Everything." He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and looked at the floor with a sigh. I raised my eyebrow. "Is that going to be a problem Mr. Benson? Because I was told you hated each other and had no attachments what so ever..."

"NO...I mean no, of course not. Easy. The demon has had it coming." He said without a stutter looking straight into my eye. Convincing for anyone except me. I smiled.

"Ok then, you two are dismissed. Send your friend Danny in on the way out." They both nodded again and left. Freddie slamming the door behind them.

This may work out just as I expected. There is no doubt in my mind that Freddie and Sam have some sort of hatred for each other. I've seen it with my own two eyes. I like to research things like this. Two friends, nothing in common, total hatred toward each other forced to hang out on a daily basis, tied by a web show. They slowly became friends, and now the "underdog" of the duo, Freddie, is forced to kill her. Its chaotic. _I love Chaos._ And sure he shows total hatred toward her, but will he really be able to kill her after all this time? Not likely. But he may surprise me. If he proves me wrong, he may be almost as cold as his father. Either way works out just fine for me. That is were Danny comes in.

My thoughts are interrupted when the devil himself walks in, looking just as scared as he was the first time I saw him. He came in for a little...mishap that happened a few years ago. His fast thinking and promises to do anything I ask saved his life. To think...I almost killed this selfish bastard not three years ago. Lucky boy.

"Danny! Nice to see you again...under better circumstances this time" I chuckled,"Have a seat."

He hesitantly sat down and put on a fake confident face. "Mr. Collins." He acknowledged.

I smirked. "Lets skip the small talk and introductions and get straight down to business, shall we?" He opened his mouth to talk but shut if thinking otherwise and just nodded, probably the smart thing to do. His mouth is what got him into trouble last time.

"So, you probably know why your here" I said as I pushed Sam Puckett's paper work toward him. He leaned over to peek at the name before relaxing back into his chair unsurprised.

"yes sir. You want us to kill Samantha Puckett. we've tried but just need a little more time and-" He said knowingly.

"No, not exactly." I said while getting up and walking toward the file cabinet. I took out another folder under the name of Samantha Puckett, all full of pictures. I walked back over and sat in my chair, looking up to a slightly confused Danny.

"But I thought that you wanted her dead, she is worth a lot, that is what the-"

"No," I said cutting him off,"I want Freddie and Mat to try and kill her, I want you to make sure they don't." I said while looking through Sam's photos.

"Oh...uhh yea, I still don't understand...Sir." I looked up from the photos and stared Danny straight into the eye.

"I want Sam alive. Keep her alive until I say otherwise. I want you to bring her to me ..._broken_. Break her. Break her down in the only way you can. She is strong and guarded. I need you to do ..._something..._ to make that confidence disappear. I want her here, but not in the same free-spirited, strong-willed form she is in today. I want her broken. Completely. And I am not talking about hurt feeling here. I want her _broken_... Do you understand?"

"Yea,"His face was blank. I raised my eyebrow. "well uh... not really." he said more confused then ever. I rolled my eyes and flipped through a couple more pictures until I round the right one. A candid picture of Sam at beach in a black bikini. I threw it at Danny.

"She is a pretty girl, beautiful actually... It would be a..._waist_ to kill her don't you think?" He slowly nodded looking the picture up and down.

I watched his face slowly come to a realisation. His mouth formed an "O" and his eye brows both shot up. He looked toward me in a hesitant understandment.

"oh...OH... Y-you, want m-me to _"Break her"_." I watched his messed up face form a mix of emotions from shocked to a hesitant amusement.

"What ever it takes Danny. Is that going to be a problem?"

He thought about it for a second. "No Sir, not at all." He said with his thoughts off into space.

I was slightly disgusted. maybe this wasn't such a good- No. T-this is what I planed this is going to work. Freddie and Matt will try and kill her, Danny won't let it happen. Danny will try and...umm...b-break her...and...hopefully Freddie won't let it happen. B-ut if...if it does then she will be broken and easily disposed of. Its a win-win situation. For me anyway.

"G-Good. If we both have an understanding, I think you can g-go now." I said slightly fazed.

He got up and started to leave."Just make sure she stays alive. And tell no one of this little discussion. ok?" He nodded and shut the door.

Sam Puckett will be taken care of. This isn't a fight she will win. She will join us or die. Simple as that.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the door creaking open showing my Pat, my sister, leaning against the side of the door with a cigarette in her hand. She was wearing a short black dress, her long wavy blond hair thrown over one side and her piercing dark brown eyes were naturally taunting me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be watching the front Desk Pat?" I said tauntingly

She rolled her eyes and took another puff of her cigarette. She pushed herself off the side of the door and walked gracefully to my desk, her high heels clunking the wood floor as she strode. She put the tip of her cigarette in my ashtray and twisted it, putting out the smoke.

"Oh relax. The boys are gone and you aren't expecting anyone else. And no one would dare disturb Mr. Collins, or Charlie or Frank or whoever you are." she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her before taking out my brown contacts, exposing my deep blue eyes.

"Its Charlie. Unless Im here Its Mr Collins. That's it... simple for even your mind...for now anyway."

She chuckled. "So when you are an assassin you don't have a first name, and when you are some famous criminal you are named after some Internet horse? Very creative."

"Charlie is my real actual name if you don't remember."

Pat pushed some papers off my desk and sat on the side. "Yea, Well its not easy to know whats real in this family anymore." She said while looking at the floor deep in thought."I think this whole thing is ridicules and just...wrong and-."

"You better watch yourself Pat." I warned. She looked at me for a split second but turned her head back downward in an almost shy way. Which was unusual for someone like Pat.

She thought for a moment while playing with the string on her skirt. "Its immoral." She whispered.

"Yea, well you don't have a say in the matter, this is something you have to do...you know that." I said letting the fact that we were even having this conversation slide.

"Yea I know." She sighed and picked up the picture of Sam left on my desk. "But is THIS something you can do?"

"I don't know what you mean. We do this all the time." I asked while looked through papers.

"Doing this to Sam. I...I mean are you telling me you are ok with her being killed... or...o-r... raped! I mean I knew you were bad but honestly Charlie!" She shrieked, her voice cracking at honestly. She hopped down off my desk and threw the picture down in front of me.

"Shut the fuck up Pat before you get yourself in trouble! You know what has to happen if you cross the line!Don't turn your back on everything we've been through because you suddenly have a heart after 20 years!" I screamed.

She looked toward the floor and her eyebrows cringed together. A single tear fell down her face. _"She's your daughter."_ She whispered just barely enough to hear.

"Like it matters?" I said emotionless.

She looked up at me in disgust. "Your colder then I thought you were Charlie. Congratulations! You just met a new low!" Tears were now streaming down her face.

I chuckled "What? are you going all "protective auntie" on me now? You aren't so innocent yourself and you know it. Now stop this before you end up next!" I screamed.

More tears silently fell down her face as she stared at the floor. "Whatever you say Mr. Collins" she said sarcastically and filled with hatred.

She started walking toward the door but I stopped her right before she touched the Handel.

"And just so you know...You haven't even come close to seeing my low." I said emotionless.

She paused in thought before opening the door and slamming it shut.

This is the life I have...The life I chose. The life I love. I made a deal with the devil and its not something I can go back on. Its not something I would ever go back on. Because I am not a victim...I plan on overthrowing the devil and God himself._ I play to win. I always win._

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry in advance to anyone offended on what Charlie\Mr. Collins (Sam's "Father") told Danny to do**_

_**Ok, so Finally chapter 10 is done! For anyone that is still confused: yes Mr. Collins is the "head of the hit-men", Freddie, Mat, and Danny work for him. And Yes he is Charlie, Sam had a little "heart to heart" Chat with him in a previous chapter. He was the one that told Sam that Freddie and Danny were hit-men out to get her, He was also the one that sent them to be the ones to kill her. And last but not least yes he is her father. And no one knows but him and his sister and Mrs. Puckett (Sam's mom), who will eventually make an appearance, I'm not sure when yet. If you have anymore questions please ask! I don't want anyone confused because a lot went on in this chapter.**_

_**Pl**__**ease**** review and tell me what you think because I am really not so sure what people's opinions are going to be on this...interesting chapter.**_

_**Also, besides the story part. How is my actual writing? This was the first time I went on Fanfiction and pressed the spell check button (since I use notepad and that doesn't have spell check) and I only had a couple misspellings and that has always been my weak point. So any advice or criticism or complains on something I do in my writing that bothers you would be really helpful since I don't have a beta or anything (whatever the hell that is).**_


	11. Foreign food and Kindergarten thoughts

_**I don't own anything!**_

_**Ha! Finally a fast update! I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped with my last chapter but I'm not complaining! Because the reviews I did get made my day! =)**_

**__****This chapter isn't really important just some crazyn**ess at the Shay's house and some thoughts and feelings from Sam but It does set up perfectly for the next chapter which I already started! =)

**_

* * *

_**

**Carly pov**

"Ugh! This thing doesn't make any sense! I put the four cups of water in, I boiled for seven minutes and it still looks brown!" I slammed the metal pot down on the stove and stomped my foot on the kitchen floor, like I use to do when my dad use to get me the dinosaur shaped mac and cheese, when I clearly asked for princess shaped ones. God I was such a bratty kid.

I know its pathetic, but I want this dinner to be perfect. Sam, Freddie and I aren't the same close, carefree friends we use to be, so I invited them over dinner, so the three of us could hang out alone for once. Back when Freddie and I were just friends and Sam's life wasn't so...hectic?. I know they are my best friends, one is my boyfriend, and I shouldn't need to try so hard, but I am just nervous. I want everything to be perfect, no matter how imperfect we are as friends right now.

I told Freddie no "coupley stuff", so its not awkward for Sam and I told Sam no snide comments or remarks to Freddie that would set him off. I already know its not going to be perfect, I'm not stupid, I've met Sam and Freddie before, but I at least hope its not total chaos. Is that too much to ask for?

Well so far nothing is going right! The yellowy stuff is green and the red stuff is orange and... I paused and picked up something that almost looked like the face of Obama. what the hell is this? Is this even edible? ugh! This is the last time I am making foreign food!

"SPENCER!" I screamed in a somewhat whinny voice.

"WHAT?" He screamed almost twice as loud.

"COME HERE!" I shrieked trying to match his volume.

"WHY?" He screamed in an equally as whinny voice, which almost made me laugh if I wasn't so irritated.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" I yelled.

"WITH WHAT?" He screamed with his voice cracking at "what".

"UH WELL MY FOOD ARE ALL THE WRONG COLORS AND THE STOVE IS MAKING A WEIRD HISSING SOUND AND I MADE THIS THING THAT LOOKS LIKE THE PRESIDENT AND I DON'T THINK ANYTHING I MADE IS EDIBLE!" I yelled all in one breath.

No answer.

"SPENCER?"

"I AM SHAVING MY TOES!" He shrieked.

I rolled my eyes but was kind of relieved. He only shaves his toes when he has a date and him having a date gets him out of the house, one less thing to worry about.

I went back to reading the useless instructions to whatever the hell it was that I was making... hmmm Ok so I put the salt in the tube and then...

AWWW SCREW IT! I threw the instructions down on the floor and opened the cabinet shoving things around feeling for a box. There it is.

Screw the fancy foreign food. I am making princess shaped mac and cheese!

* * *

**Sam pov**

Thinking should be the easiest thing to do in life... right next to breathing. Everyone should be able to make complete thoughts and opinions on everything. Every thought you have should express exactly how you feel because their yours and no one else can see them. No one else can judge. You shouldn't have to be afraid of your own thinking or confused by it. It should be simple and honest and you should trust it with your life. There are things you should just know, in your mind, in your heart. But its not like that. Why isn't it like that?

I looked around at my fast moving surroundings. It is quiet. The only sound heard is heavy breathing and my running shoes hitting down on the empty concrete road. The afternoon sun was blinding me as I ran as fast as my feet could take me on that familiar road to nowhere. I always run when I need to think and I always run on this road. Its empty...quiet and never taken care of. The concrete beneath me is rugged and bumpy and not meant for running. The forest around it was eerie and undisturbed. But my favorite part of this unfortunate road was the never ending familiarity. It doesn't matter how fast or how far I run, this road never ends and always looks the same. Each tree, every wild bush, every bump in the road, it all looks the same and it all takes me to nowhere. _I love nowhere_. It's peaceful and uncomplicated. I don't have to deal with my life or the people in it.

"Ugh!." I stopped running and put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. So much for coming here to think. I turned around and started walking back, still trying to even my breath. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve.

All this has done for me is made me confuse myself even more. How is it possible for me not to know how I feel? How is it possible for me to look in the mirror everyday and have no clue who I was looking at? How is it possible that after 16 years I feel like I no nothing. Like my life and the people in it is all a fantasy. Barbies...played and messed around with by little bratty children!

At this rate in my confusion, I am going to get myself killed.

"Ok Puckett, lets take this back to kindergarten thinking." I said to myself.

Lets start simple...Carly...the first word...or feeling...that pops into my head when I think Carly is..._Trust._

I Smiled to myself at the thought. I know its probably stupid to even think the word after what has happened to me but I do trust Carly...with all my heart. She is my best friend...that sister that I never had. That brings me to my next thought.

Melanie... _resentment._

I trusted her with my life and she took that trust, stepped on it, spit on it, put it in a blender, and threw it down the toilet! I grimaced to myself at the thought of my so called perfect twin sister. The better me. If people only knew what she was really like. Selfish. Ignorant. naive little brat! Ok maybe another emotion that could be thrown in there is a little tiny bit of Jealously, but not of her, just of the life she never had to go through. Maybe I am being _a bit_ over dramatic, I mean I don't _hate_ Melanie but I do resent her. She left. She knew what I was going through and she left me, and didn't say a word about it..._just like dad._

Dad..._Anger._

I'm angry that he left before I was born. I'm angry that I still don't know who he is and I'm angry that I could have because I know my mom knows!

Mom... _Disappointment._

I know she means well. And deep down she is a good person, that just made a lot of terrible mistakes and won't do anything about it. She is an empty, cold person and she doesn't care.

Spencer..._Happy_

Jonah..._empty_

Matt..._Suffering_

Jake..._asshole _(Yea I know it's not an emotion but it should be)

Danny..._Nothing._..

I stopped in front of my house and opened the door. Looks like no one is home. surprise surprise. My thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from my kitchen table...my phone.

I grabbed my phone and saw that I had 3 missed calls and 8 missed texts...all from Carly. I smiled, who else?

_8 new text from Carlotta  
Hey don't forget the three of us have dinner at my house planned for tonight at 7 sharp! Don't be late! It's going to be all...fancy-like._

I chuckled. fancy-like?

_7 new text from Carlotta_  
_ Ok, I am freaking out here! Your a food expert, are there any "foreigny" foods out there that are suppose to be magenta?_

hmmmm none that I can think of. well...no... never mind...that only counts as a foreign _food_ to me.

_6 new text from Carlotta  
ugh! The stove is now even yelling at me! I hate my life!_

Dramatic much?

_5 new text from Carlotta  
Ok making the fancy dancy foreign food didn't turn out as well as I hoped. So we are having ham, princess shaped mac and cheese, and animal soup. I would say sorry but it probably sounds like heaven to you. =)_

I laughed. Fancy dancy?But my mouth drooled at the thought of ham, mac and cheese, and animal soup...It did sound like heaven.

_4 new text from Carlotta _  
_Sam, where are you and why aren't you answering your phone?_

I rolled my eyes and went to the next one.

_3 new text from Carlotta  
You are NOT going to get out of this dinner tonight Sam. I will find you and drag you here if I have to... well...Ok fine. I will hire body guards to find you and drag you here!_

I smiled. She is going to need more then a couple body guards.

_2 new text from Carlotta  
It is now 6:50. So you have exactly ten minuets to get your **but** over here! Yea I just said **but**, that is how serious this is!_

I rolled my eyes again and went to the last one that was sent about literally 30 seconds ago.

_1 new text from Carlotta  
It is now 6:55. Freddie is already here. Come on sam! (insert winny voice) please?_

I looked down at my sweaty cloths and replied back.

_To Carlotta  
I just got done runnin Ill be der in about 10 minutes. Yea I no, Im gonna be late, Don't freak!_

I closed my phone and scowled at the Carly's last text. Or rather who she mentioned.

Freddie...Freddie Benson...

I smiled.

_Hatred._

**_Pure hatred..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ok so there is that random little bit "preview" type thing for you. Not much in it but it sets up the next chapter nicely. =) And I know that was a lot of thinking for Sam, but that is why I evened out the serious stuff, with Carly's little rant about her dinner, which is in the next chapter and is going to be very interesting. Kind of a Mr and Mrs smith type thing._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
